In a Nut Shell
by fearblank
Summary: LilyxScorpius for the Aboard the Loveboat Challange
1. Silent

Disclaimer:

Gemma: Hey! Rebekah!  
Me: what?  
Gemma: lol (hehehe... she actually did say lol...) I was looking around and I saw your glasses case, and I asked Connor: Why does she have Corn?

Why I am not good enough to have written Harry Potter... I own corn and carry it to classes... It tastes good... --

* * *

Silent

Scorpius tapped his pen irritably on the pile of official documents before him, the sound almost deafening to his ears after the deep silence of the almost empty apartment. He sighed and ran his hand his fingers roughly through his blonde hair.

It was quiet.

It was too quiet.

And it was all his own fault.

He had told her she was too loud.

Too annoying.

Too distractive.

He told her to leave.

And she left.

In silence.

In tears.

And he knew it was wrong.

He knew he had lied to her.

He couldn't concentrate any better with her gone; If anything it was worse, him worrying about what had happened to her.

He felt so sick with himself.

He had had a bad day, and he had let it out on her.

Guilt plagued him and the intolerable noise that was silence bore down upon him. His face flushed red and his eyes stung, leaking onto the forgotten papers before him.

He needed her.

'Lily…?' he choked out into the darkened room.

There was no reply.

Everything was silent.


	2. Knight

Disclaimer:

NSoo: Rebekah! swap seats with Daniel!  
Me: Why...?  
NSoo: guestures frantically at Gemma  
Me: blinks ... nooo...  
NSoo: awww! you're ruining the love!  
Me: I don't care.

And that is why I shall never own Harry Potter... or the whole LilyxScorpius thing... I wish I had a time machine so I could go back and steal the manuscripts and copy right them before the genius that is J.K. Rowling did... then I would be Evil... Evil and Rich...

* * *

Knight.

'…To E6.' Lily stated and waited for her piece to move. Scorpius looked at her, an amused eyebrow quirked on his fine boned face.

'You can't do that.' He stated. She glared.

'And just why not?' she crossed her arms and pouted. Scorpius chuckled.

'Because, silly, Knights can't move in straight lines.' He gave her a pointed look.

'pfft…' She draped her legs over the sides of the fluffy arm chair and rested her chin on the palm of her hand. 'This game is stupid.' Scorpius resisted the urge to snap at her childishly with the "Your face is stupid" remark as he so often would. He instead settled for a shocked look.

'Don't let your uncle hear you!' he warned her. Lily grinned and stood up, crossing the room to sit on his lap.

'Oh, tosh,' she stroked his cheek bone gently. 'He'll get over it. But it is just sooo boooring.' She sighed dramatically and Scorpius smiled before proceeding to kiss the tip of her nose.

'And who was the one who wanted to learn how to play?' Lily looked guilty for a moment.

'I just wanted to learn because you like it.' She replied shyly. Scorpius tilted his head to one side.

'You did it for me?' Lily nodded. Scorpius kissed her cheek. 'Lil, I don't mind if you don't like it. You don't need to like everything that I do.' Lily bit her lip gently.

'But I can try.' She said as she kissed him lightly.

'But you don't have to.' He stressed. 'I don't like every thing that you like.' He pointed out. Lily smiled at him, leaning in to the comfort of his chest.

'Okay.' She turned back to the chess board on the table. 'Knight to D5.' She said and watched as her piece took the bishop that had previously occupied the square. Scorpius smirked.

'Queen to D5.' His piece moved at command. Lily gasped indignantly as her knight was brutally murdered and thrown off the board. Scorpius quirked an eyebrow and deepened his smirk. 'Check.' Lily growled and poked him hard in the gut.

'I damn my father for these abysmal chess skills.'


	3. Thirteen

Disclaimer:

Me: Gemma… Corn… points at "corn"

Gemma: lol…

ummm... yeah... there shall be alot more of these corn jokes... Proof: I am too unimaginative to have written Harry Potter... fanfiction... now that I can do...

* * *

Thirteen.

Lily sat down at the Slytherin table, just like every other day, of every other year. As usual, most people ignored her and some glanced wearily her way occasionally. She rolled her eyes and pulled out her Charms Essay, deciding that she may as well get a head start on it. She knew she would look like a nerd, but also knew that nobody would talk to her either way. After all, a Potter in Slytherin was just not done. Especially one with the blood of three predominantly Gryffindor Families. After almost two years of having to put up with the same behavior, Lily was used to having no friends at school. A sudden burst of laughter caught her attention and she looked up to see three Ravenclaw boys enter the hall. She smiled wryly to herself and watched bitterly as her fourth year brother and his friends sat at their own table for breakfast. She watched them scrutinizing for a few minutes before her gaze then flickered to her relatives situated all through out the hall. No one made a move, No one gave her pale face even a tiny glance, or a smile, or a friendly wave or mouthed message to show that they knew she was there. She could feel the sting in her eyes and stood quickly, hurriedly shoving her incomplete essay and quill into her satchel and striding as fast as she could with out running from the room; crying in front of her house would do her no good. It would show them her weakness and vulnerability. Lily didn't want them to have something to hold over her. She ran into one of the little used hallways near the dungeons and tried to dry her eyes, calming her rapid breath that was coming in short, hot bursts.

So what? So what if they ignored her? So what if no-one remembered? So what if they didn't even care? So what if even her parents had forgotten today? She was strong. She didn't need them. She was fine being alone. She was used to it by now.

Lily stood from where she had collapsed and walked the lonely trail towards her first class, Transfiguration, mentally preparing herself for the long day ahead of her.

Lily somehow managed to get through all of her classes okay. She kept her head down and only spoke when a teacher asked her a question. She avoided the great hall at lunch and dinner, instead seeking solace in the School Library during its emptiest hours. All was well and good until ten o'clock, when Lily could no longer deny the pangs of hunger her stomach was giving off. She silently slipped out of the dungeon common room, not that anybody would miss her anyways. She had almost completed the familiar circuit to the Kitchens in almost absolute darkness, when a figure stepped out from behind a tapestry, a wand brandished in his hand.

'Lily?' she heard the familiar voice of her brother's best friend.

'What Malfoy?' she questioned haughtily, putting on the usual tough Slytherin act.

'Scorpius.' Lily was confused, and it was evident that her façade had slipped when he continued. 'Please, call me Scorpius.' He offered to her a dazzling smile, which she hesitantly returned. 'So, what are you doing out so late on a school night?' he asked, coming closer to Lily.

'Kitchens.' She replied dully, blushing when her stomach confirmed her statement. Scorpius grinned and offered his arm in a gentlemanly way.

'May I escort the young madam?' Lily scruitinized the blonde through suspicious eyes, before hesitantly slipping her own arm into his, resting her long nailed hand atop of his rough, Quidditch player's one. The unlikely duo set back off down the deserted corridor in a semi-comfortable silence. Lily couldn't help but realize just how close they were standing and just how well muscled Scorpius was. They reached the portrait to the kitchens and Lily was quick to untangle her arm and reach for the pear. Scorpius grabbed her hand swiftly and Lily looked at him wide eyed and confused. He grinned his insanely adoreable grin at her.

'Happy Birthday, Lily.'

'Wha-?' Scorpius lightly brushed his fingers across the fruit and the hole opened silently.

'Surprise!' Her family yelled as they all jumped out at her. Lily smiled, slightly teary, at them all as they lead her to a table decorated in honour of the occasion.

In all that time, the now thirteen year old Lily, never let go of Scorpius Malfoy's hand.


	4. Blowing Bubbles

Disclaimer:

Gemma: Rebekah! Ack! It's corn! points at "corn"

Me: stares blankly

Viki: Hey, Gemma, Special K Advantage is probably better than that stuff. And I haven't even opened the box. points at "corn"

Me and Gemma: lol…

(umm… the Special K Advantage was sorta a joke in class today… don't worry if you don't get it… nobody will…)

I don't own Harry Potter... I don't really want to... I just want to have indecent thoughts about the characters... lol... joking!!! ... perverts...

* * *

Blowing Bubbles

Scorpius moved in a monotonous way. Pick it up. Shake it off. Wipe it. Put I down. How he loathed doing the dishes. He heard a small giggle from beside him and scowled. How could she be having fun? She hated doing the washing up as much as he did. He was about to let out a scathing remark, when a small sphere floated into his line of vision. The pearly and opaque bubble made it's way across the small space between them, before giving way and popping in Scorpius' face, splattering him with a trace of lemony dish-water. He heard another giggle and looked across to see his girlfriend smirking at him, her arms immersed up to the elbows in foamy soap water. Scorpius raised an irritated eyebrow at her, which caused Lily to giggle helplessly at him.

'What are you doing?' he questioned her as she ran her hands playfully through the yellow tinged liquid.

'It's bubbles, Scor!' Scorpius couldn't help but to smile at her childish mannerisms. She cocked her head to one side, a thick strand of short red hair falling loose from its tie and into her face. Scorpius sighed as he gently brushed it behind her ear.

'How do you do it?' Lily grinned, knowing that she had his interest now.

'Like this. Watch.' She ran her hand through the light foam shimmering across the surface of the water and clenched her fist together. She pulled it out and gently pulled apart her thumb and fore finger to reveal a thin, translucent, film. While the tips of her fingers were still in contact, she raised them to her lips and softly blew on the gap between them, causing a bubble to form in the space before her hand. She smiled as she pulled away and the pair watched as it floated towards the open widow, just missing its freedom and popping lightly on a window side pot plant. She turned to her boyfriend and smiled at him.

'Your turn.' Lily moved out of the way so that Scorpius also had access to the sink. He copied her actions, but no matter what, he couldn't seem to produce the film as she had done.

Scorpius started to get frustrated with himself and he felt hopeless when Lily giggled at him again. She gently pushed him out of the way again and did as she had done before, this time raising her hand a bit higher before turning to face him.

'Blow softly.' She said and turned away. Scorpius stood behind her. He wrapped his arms around her thin waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. He watched as he did as she said, blowing gently, and a bubble formed between her circled fingers. A light breeze from the window caught it and Lily laughed as it came backwards to splatter on her nose. She grinned happily and continued to create even more bubbles. Scorpius smiled contentedly and nuzzled his face gently into the crook of her neck.

Perhaps dishes weren't so bad after all.


	5. Parasol

Disclaimer:

Me: ackk... I can't spell... --...  
Baden: Join the club... we have jackets...

Woo!!! I lobe you JK!!!! you are too and can too be a hero!!! Vera said so... nods... Take that Tamuzza!!!

* * *

Parasol

Scorpius sat on the swings at the park. A heavy breeze ruffled his hair and tousled his clothing around him. He swung himself slowly, his eight-year-old feet just touching the ground. He looked to the park bench on the opposite side of the field, his father's face hidden behind the newspaper that he was immersed in. He rolled his eyes and looked into the sky, the greyness of it giving indication of coming rain. A small patch of blue sky could be seen every now and then as a cloud slipped past and the sun would weakly twinkle through. Scorpius heard a voice; a high pitched one that sounded distinctly girlish. He looked to his right, over to the sand box to see the back of a little girl.

She was dressed in a pretty green dress and cardigan. In one of her tiny hands she held a delicate light green parasol decorated with light pink flowers, matching to her dress. Her hair was long and fell freely down her back like the red flames of the fire back at his home in the Malfoy Manor. In her other hand, the girl held a small cloth doll and she seemed to be talking to it. Scorpius raised an eyebrow; a mannerism that he had picked up from his father over the years, and tried to make out what she was saying but the gusty wind that was picking up made it extremely hard to hear a thing clearly from this distance.

He assessed her movements with a curious eye and realized that she and her doll must be having a tea party. He smirked as he thought of his little sister and how much this girl reminded him of her; they were nothing alike in looks, or even age; his sister being only three and the girl looking closer to his own age, but she had the distinct air of a pure-blooded girl from high class. Scorpius knew that blood purity was an important aspect to his parents, or had been before the war, which was many years before his time, but he had never understood why.

Scorpius stopped swinging but his previous momentum and the growing wind kept him moving in the same slight way. He continued to watch her, for some reason his eyes were attracted to her, like magnets to metal, and he couldn't help it. A large burst of autumn wind blew across the ground and the pretty girl shrieked in fear as her open parasol was tugged from her childs grip. She chased it, but was too slow for the teasing air currents; Scorpius frowned as he saw her eyes tear over. He jumped from his swing and sprinted across the play sets bark area, the parasol tumbling over itself near the merry-go-round, and finally managed to snatch it before it hit the curb on the side of the park.

In any other situation, he may have felt embarrassed for holding such a girlish item, but at the present time was more concerned about the younger girl. He reached where she had collapsed on the grass between the sand box and the swing set and offered her a hand. She looked up amazed at him as he looked down, entranced by her dazzling green eyes. He helped her to her feet and pulled out his clean white handkerchief fron his pants pocket, handing it over so that she could dry her face. She wiped it clean, and tried to handit back, but he pushed her hand away, Instead placing the now closed parasol into the other pale, freckled hand. She smiled at him through still red eyes and tucked the slightly damp handkerchief into her cardigan pocket.

'My name's Lily.'


	6. Socks

Disclaimer:

Me (to Baden): Oh My God! This cup is Humongous!!! takes dainty sip

Coffee is great at helping you stay awake for longer... especially when you get a "Tall" from McCafe... god... fear the giantness and coffeeness of the huge cups...

I support Coffee... ?!?...

* * *

Socks 

Scorpius walked through Diagon Alley hopelessly. He had come here today in hopes of finding a birthday present. And this wasn't just any present. This was a present for _that_ girl. The girl that he had liked for almost forever and was too shy and too afraid of rejection to do anything about. She didn't even know that he liked her. Heck, even his best friend didn't know he liked her, but it wasn't like Scorpius would tell Albus; Lily was his sister after all. And best friends just don't date each other's sisters. He wasn't sure how Albus would react if he found out that Scorpius had been lusting away over his baby sister for almost four years? He would probably be six feet under by now. But now Scorpius decided that he had to do something about it. He had decided that her birthday would be the perfect opportunity to show his affection, and that he could amaze her at the same time with the greatest present ever… if only Scorpius could work out what that was.

He sighed as he ran a hand through his perfect blonde hair and licked his teeth out of habit. He had been searching for hours and still nothing had come to him. Any thing that he had seen that he had at first thought would be an amazing present always had a default; It was too bright, too dull, to cliché, too embarrassing, not meaningful enough… you kind of get the drift. He saw one of the few magical jewellery stores and peered in the window hopefully, thinking that maybe he might see a necklace or ring that she might like, but a problem came to him; Rings were too presumptuous and they weren't even dating (yet, he thought hopefully… the hopeful voice was slowly being strangled by the worried voice) And of course, necklaces were too cliché and overdone in attempts of guys wooing girls. Scorpius wanted to stand out, he wanted to show her that he didn't just follow the crowd and was willing to step outside the lines for her.

After a further two hours of nothing, Scorpius gave in. He would never find something for her. Not something that would impress the socks off of her. His last thought startled him as he looked up… why was he thinking about socks? He looked up at the brightly decorated window before him and grinned amusedly at the bright display of magical and otherwise socks. He had always loved this place. It was so bright and cheerful and amusing that it always cheered him up when he had shopping depression. And that always seemed to happen a lot. He sighed to himself once more. Perhaps he just wasn't meant to impress her. Maybe he should just give up. But he still wanted to get her a present; he had always given her one. Scorpius was grinning widely as he entered the bright yellow door, a tinkling sound echoing through out the store. He looked at the walls, which were covered in all shades, from canary yellow to deep burgundy to pale violet to rich scarlet. He could see almost every colour ever imagined hanging there and even more could be seen filling the row after row of socks.

* * *

Scorpius sat on his favourite bench in the western charms courtyard and wrote slowly and precisely onto the parchment before him, completing his transfiguration assignment that was due the next day. Today was the first day back at school after the Easter break and Scorpius had enjoyed using the time to catch up with his friends, but now decided that the homework could no longer be put off. He heard the sound of rushing feet and an animated voice called his name jovially. Scorpius lifted his head and smiled as he watched Lily Potter skipping happily towards him. She was dressed in her normal crazy way, which made Scorpius smile. Her Shirt was black and had flashing pink and green love hearts all over the front. Her tight black skinny jeans were rolled up at the bottom and unnecessarily held up by a pair of loose lucid green suspenders. Her shoes were a miss matched pair of converses, one pink and one green, and her short red hair was flying messily around her face. She plopped down beside him on the stone bench and grinned widely at him. 

'Hello Scorpius!' she exclaimed loudly. Scorpius smiled back.

'Hello Lily how was your holiday?' She peered at him perceptively, her bright green eyes snapping with amusement.

'Eh… It was good…' Scorpius shook his head and rolled his eyes.

'And your birthday?' Lily bared her teeth in an exaggerated smile.

'It was awesome!!! I got the best present ever!' Scorpius smiled, knowing that it had to be either the new pair of Dragon Hide Quidditch gloves from Albus, or the unusually coloured ferret from her parents.

'Let me guess… is it Philip, the amazing green and black ferret?' Lily cocked her head to the side.

'Well, no, it wasn't… I guess I have to say the second best present then. Philip is quite amazing, isn't he?' Scorpius laughed at her, only she would want a pet ferret, but he had to admit that Philip was a pretty cool animal. 'Anyway, no, as I was saying, the second best present! C'mon, guess!'

'The Dragon Hide Gloves?' She shook her head 'The broom care kit?' She shook her head again. 'The candy? The dress? The joke materials? The jacket? The Jewellery?' a no was the answer to every guess 'Then what?' Lily grinned at Scorpius and swung her legs up onto his lap. She reached down and pulled up the folded ends of her pants, to reveal a pair of brightly coloured rainbow stripy socks that ended just above her knees.

'How awesome are these? And look at what they can do?' She tapped them with her wand and Scorpius watched in amusement as the colours started to move in a strip down her legs, dizzying anyone if they stared for too long. She smiled at Scorpius happily. 'Thanks! These are the awesomest socks ever!!! You always seem to get the best presents.' Scorpius smiled back.

'Glad that you like them. They took so long to pick out.' Scorpius' Hopeful voice was jumping for joy, having sprung back from the dead.

'Really, Scor, Thanks.' She smiled again, this time seeming different to the others. She swung her legs down again and covered the socks before engulfing the blonde Ravenclaw in a hug and kissing him on the cheek. When she pulled back, she blushed hard and stood up. 'Well… uh… I have to go!' She squeaked out and quickly ran away from Scorpius who was also blushing like mad.


	7. Twirl

Disclaimer:

Tristan: Oh My God! We Killed Kenny!... We're bastards...  
Me: lol... Go South Park...  
Tristan: Oh My God! You killed Harry Potter! (points)  
Me (in high-pitched, angry voice): Oh My God! You killed Harry Potter! You must die Bastard!!! strangle strangle!!

lol... South Park and Harry Potter... great Combination on an over caffinated mind... and If you can't tell... I'm really craving chocolate right now...

* * *

Twirl

Lily drooled slightly then caught herself, wiping her lips before any one could notice. She stared longingly at the object in her hands, the wrapping a deep and enticing purple, the yellow writing on the label pronouncing "Twirl". She sighed in contentment, the Muggle sweet had been sent caringly by her mother in the morning post; Ginny knowing about her daughter's affliction for the rich and flaky chocolate inside the packaging. Lily suddenly looked up and glared suspiciously around her. She managed to frighten at least six first years, a third year Slytherin and two passing sixth years.

She slipped the sweet carefully and delicately into the breast pocket of her shirt and then glanced up and down the hall once more. She then bolted like mad in the direction of her Arithmancy class. Lily had timed her run right, not caring to help the poor, startled Gryffindor whom she had bowled over and left in her wake. She had arrived just in time to give her some peace and quiet as she devoured her sweet treat, the one thing she had been desperately craving for for weeks on end. She slid down to the floor in the middle of the corridor, the few passers by on their way to lunch giving her strange looks, but not questioning her; they had all realized in previous years that the Slytherin Quidditch Captain was quite mad and did this type of thing frequently.

A Ravenclaw third year suppressed a snort as she passed, Lily having just gently pulled out the delicate, foil wrapped morsel and was now cradling it softly like one would a baby. She Sighed in pleased delight and carefully grabbed each twisted end. She slowly but surely untwisted the wrapping and placed it in one hand as she pulled the protruding silver section on the edge of the purple over to the other side. She gasped in pleasure as the flaky chocolate within was revealed. She stared at it with glazed eyes, imagining the pleasure she would have as she devoured it slowly. She licked her lips and closed her eyes, breathing in the rich scent of Dairy Milk Chocolate. It was almost like being on cloud nine. Almost. The only thing that could be better than smelling it would be tasting it.

She released the packaging with one hand and slowly started to reach at it with the other, smiling at the thought of the airy chocolate melting in her warm mouth. She almost moaned with pleasure but refrained herself, choosing instead to smirk.

Lily had been so wrapped up in her thoughts of something that would be considered cannibalism had chocolate been Human, that she had failed to notice the heavier and deliberately slower footsteps coming up to where she sat. She also failed to notice the person who the footsteps belonged to stopping besides her and grinning lovingly down at her. She failed to notice him moving closer as he leant down beside her. But there was something that she couldn't miss. No, She didn't miss the hand that reached out swiftly, plucking the beam of chocolate from where it was nestled in its protective case and taken out of her eyesight.

Her eyes widened in shock and horror and she looked up slowly, unable to do anything else, as the perpetrator walked past, his robes brushing lightly against her shoulder and his moving foot nudging her knee goadingly. She could not look away, as in the gory parts contained in all horror movies, and sat transfixed as he lifted his hand to his mouth, his back to her still walking. And then it was gone. Her chocolate was gone. She wanted to cry. She wanted to scream and yell and complain until she got a new one. But she didn't do any of that. Instead she glanced slowly between the shiny silver-foil wrapper that contained nothing but a few chocolate crumbs, and the back of the tall blonde boy who was getting further and further away from her with each passing moment. She slumped over and pouted heavily, an unusual look for any Slytherin, and then glared at his back heavily.

'Scorpius…' She whined pityingly as he turned the corner. 'That was _my _chocolate.'


	8. Quill

Disclaimer:

Baden: They both say they're sugar! But I can taste the difference!  
Me: umm... that's because one's sugar and the other is artifical sweetener...  
Baden: whatever... I can still taste the difference!

lol... ummm... Baden?... who can't?

* * *

Quill

Lily scribbled furiously, the essay for potions was due after her free period and she still had another seven inches to go. He parchment was riddled with ink splatters from her haste and there were messily crossed out segments every second or third sentence. She didn't really care. As long as she got it done and it was correct, the professor couldn't really call her on presentation. She muttered angrily to herself as the minutes ticked by and didn't notice the only other person in the Library, save the nasty old bat of a Librarian. Scorpius smiled as she swore heavily, then using her quill to scratch out her last sentence.

She sighed and ran her hand over her face, and Scorpius bit his lip as his smile grew. He noticed how cute she was when frustrated, but knew that if he even attempted to talk to her in this state she would probably castrate him. He almost laughed as she shook her head, the smudgy ink stain on her right cheek now more prominent to him. She banged her head on the table with a dull thud, thankfully this time away from the wet black ink. Lily then sat up straight and cracked her fingers in a way that cause Scorpius to cringe from each separate sound.

Lily took up the quill once more in her ink splattered fingers and took a deep breath before setting the tip of the inked nib to the parchment once more, letting her scribbling resume hastily. Scorpius sighed, quietly of course; It was a Library after all, and resumed his slow an precise note taking from his text book for his next Defence against the Dark Arts class. It was only minutes later that Scorpius heard a loud snap and a sudden pause in the constant scribbling from just meters away. He looked up to see Lily staring horrified at the quill in her hands, the end hanging by just a feathery thread from the rest of the long plume.

'Oh, Merlin. No, no, please… Oh bloody hell no…' she dropped it and almost hysterically started to search her bag. Scorpius could hear the constant string of curses coming from her mouth and knew that Madame Pince would hear them soon, causing Lily even less dislike from the elderly lady. Scorpius decided now would be a good time to intervene. He stood swiftly and grabbed his own spare quill from the table, walking straight from his table to hers. He stopped besides her and cleared his throat. Lily looked up in shock, realizing she had been caught practically yelling obscenities in the Library, and by her brother's best friend no less. Just as she opened her mouth to explain, Scorpius lifted his hand and dropped the new quill on the table. He smiled quickly at her and turned around, heading straight back to his own work. Lily stared after him and smiled. Then she turned back to her essay with a renewed determination.


	9. Secret

Disclaimer:

Teneasha: Rebekah! I wanna get on your back!  
Me: umm... okay... Baden, lift her up.  
Baden: Lifts her up  
Teneasha: Run Beka!  
Me: runs... stops... Oh My God... I feel like edward... ... grins... thinks of Vera (not in a perverted way you sickos!!!)

umm... yeah... would I be thinking about twilight and writing twilight fanfiction if I was such an successful author as JK... and she is too a hero!!! take that Tamuzza!

* * *

Secret 

Rose Weasley stared at her cousin, Lily Malfoy, as the younger girl rushed happily around the Kitchen, preparing the food for this month's family get together. Lily seemed quite happy actually. A little too happy to Rose, considering that Rose knew that Lily despised family gatherings. Especially the ones held at her and Scorpius' house. This was because she knew that, inevitably, something was bound to be broken. Something Expensive.

'Alright, I give.' Lily looked up at her, her smile still in place, but her expression extremely confused. 'What is it?' Lily Cocked her head to one side.

'What is what?' she questioned back. Rose sighed exasperatedly.

'Your secret!' Lily smirked broadly.

'What secret, Ros?' Rose glared heatedly.

'Whatever secret it is that you are hiding from us all.'

'What is she hiding?' Ginny walked into the kitchen and set down a large dish before proceeding to hug her niece and her daughter.

'Lily.' Rose looked pointedly at the girl. 'Is hiding something from us.'

'Am not.' Lily protested childishly, despite the fact that she was twenty four.

'How do you work that out? Did she let something slip?' Ginny raised an eyebrow at her niece, ignoring her daughter.

'Nooo… she's just… ackk… too happy.' Ginny looked between the women and nodded before staring at her daughter expectantly.

'So, spill.' Lily rolled her eyes in annoyance at her mother.

'Mother, I am not-' Lily cringed as a shattering sound echoed through the house. 'That sounded expensive.'

'Sorry!' came the high-pitched voice of Lily's four-year-old nephew, Valliant. The three walked into the lounge room to see the black haired boy surrounded by shocked adults and looking like he might cry. James snapped out of it first and snatched up his young son, cradling him softly in his arms. He saw Lily in the doorway, His little sister staring silently at her shattered crystal vase.

'Lil, I'm so sorry. Val was just walking over to dad and he tripped on the rug and-' Lily looked up and smiled sadly at her older brother.

'It's fine James. Really, It's okay, I know.' Everyone looked at her with raised eyebrows as she bit her lip; her emerald eyes flitting back towards her ruined Vase. A small bell rang through the house 'Dinner's ready.'

'We'll get it.' Lily watched in slight amusement as her aunts and Grandmother headed towards the kitchen like a flock of birds, everybody else shipping off into the enlarged dining room. Lily frowned at the glittering crystal again.

'Auntie Liwy?' Lily felt a tug at her long skirt and looked down to see Valliant again.

'What is it Val?' She asked as she crouched down to his level.

'I'm sowwy. I broke-ed your big cup.' Lily smiled and ruffled his hair softly.

'It's okay Val, I know you didn't mean it.' The little boy threw his tiny arms around her neck and she kissed his cheek fondly. 'Now, go back to your dad, before he gets worried.' Valliant ran off to James again and Lily watched fondly as he lifted his son onto his lap. Valliant giggled as his father tickled his little belly. Then she looked to where her vase was. This one couldn't be reparo-ed.

She heard a sigh as Scorpius cuddled into her from behind and surveyed the damage. He waved his wand and the glinting pieces disappeared in an instant.

'You know,' He whispered into her ear. 'Even at times like these, I can't help but want one.' Lily grinned.

'Me too.'

'Soo…' he spun her around in one fluid motion 'Rose says you have a secret. Tell me.' Lily rolled her eyes and shook her head.

'No.' the two of them untangled from each other and entered the dining room.

'But you will tell me?'

'Maybe not.' Lily grinned wickedly at him.

* * *

For the rest of the day, Lily was badgered by all of her family about her supposed secret. At the end of it, she was ready just to climb onto a table and yell it at their faces. But then that would spoil her fun. She slowly slipped out of her day clothes and into her pyjamas. Crossing the room, she pulled back the covers and slid into the inviting bed. Lily yawned as she looked at the clock and frowned heavily at the late hour. Scorpius climbed in on his side and cuddled into her like usual, he yawned into her neck as he started to drift into a much-needed sleep.

'Tell me.' He commanded and Lily grinned at his halfhearted attempt.

'No.' Scorpius sighed and decided to just give up and go to sleep. He could just find out tomorrow. Ten minutes later, Lily smiled.

'Scorp…?'

'Mmmm?'

'You awake?' he mumbled incoherently into her neck. Lily turned so that she was facing him and Scorpius nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck and shoulder. She lowered her lips until they were level with his ear. 'You wanna know a secret?'

'Mmppff…' was the only reply. Lily smirked evilly.

'You're going to be a daddy…' Scorpius sat bolt upright in their bed and stared wide-eyed at his wife.

'Wha- what!?!'


	10. Bouillabaisse

Disclaimer:

Sirius: but... Vera... (whimpers)... my hands are all pruney like... pleads  
fearblank: Don't worry... I can make it all better... (grins)  
Sirius: Ackkk!!! nooooo!!!!  
Vera: hehe... I'm sorry Sirius but I love Remy and Eddie more...  
fearblank: aww... poor sirius... I still love you though ... ... (hugs)...  
Sirius: ... veeeerrrrraaaa... she's... ack! (pushes)... stop grabbing my ass woman!!!  
fearblank: aww... but it's a cute ass...!!!  
Sirius: ... REally? - ...  
fearblank: (nods)  
Vera: XD... (sigh) get over yourself Sirius! You know you like her grabbing you... XD

lol... randomness between me and Vera...

* * *

Bouillabaisse

Lily grimaced and then hid it with a forced smile as her aunt placed a dainty, flower-patterned bowl in front of her. She glanced up and down the table and smiled politely at the other guests. To her left, she could see her new fiancé quietly thanking Fleur for his own portion. Fleur finally sat down and everybody commenced eating. Lily silently cursed the French woman for doing this to her. She picked up her spoon hesitantly and poked at the creamy seafood stew before her. Ecckkk… so disgusting.

She shouldn't have agreed to this. Sure it was a great idea for her family to all meet Scorpius and his parents, but surely it didn't mean that she had to eat this horrible seafood crap. She gagged into her plate.

'Ow iz eet, Lilee?' Lily looked up into the expectant face of her aunt. Time to lie now.

'Oh, It's great, Auntie Fleur. Very delicious.' Fleur grinned proudly before turning back to Astoria Malfoy, nee: Greengrass, resuming their conversation that was being held in rapid French. Lily pulled a face when no one was looking. Now what could she do? She couldn't not eat it. Fleur would get upset. And she really didn't want to eat it. She looked around desperately, searching for an exit, but she was shot for none when she realized that people were already starting to finish. She sighed deeply and pulled a pathetic face. She would just have to eat it. She raised her spoon again and closed her eyes. Oh Merlin. She was actually going to do it. She lowered her spoon and opened her eyes just in time to see her full bowl get taken away and replaced by an Identically flowered one. This one though, was already empty of the disgusting stew and all that remained were the dregs and a few shell remains.

She looked to where the hands had come from and saw Scorpius silently spooning what had previously been her stew into his mouth. He looked at her and raised and eyebrow. Lily smiled gratefully at him and Scorpius just winked back.

'Lilee.' Lily looked back to where her aunt once again held her soup ladling spoon. 'Would you 'ave more?' Panic crossed Lily's face and she shook her head quickly.

'No thanks, Auntie Fleur.' She rushed out 'I'm quite full already.'


	11. Sharing

Disclaimer:

Ross (end of speech): …And I promise to bring you lots of Chocolates and Lollies.

Gus: That's a dictatorship!

Me: you're evil…

Gus: yeah, you promised us lollies in every peer support lesson and you only brought them once!

Me: That's why you shouldn't vote Ross as president. He's a liar.

lol... ummm... yes... I got Minister of Propaganda... yay!!!

* * *

Sharing

'Please, please, please, please, please?!?' Scorpius sighed and glared at Lily as she followed him around his flat.

'No.' he sat down in his leather arm chair and let himself sink into the cushions, shutting his eyes from the bright lamplight that came from besides the chair. He opened his eyes about a minute later, and jumped in shock as he realized that Lily had crept up besides him and had placed her face only bare centimeters in front of his own. Lily smirked.

'Please?'

'No.' Lily pouted heavily at him.

'You are so mean, Scorpius Malfoy. I don't know why I even like you.' She turned around and crossed her arms huffily across her chest. Scorpius looked at her, strangely amused, yet worried about the truth of the statement. Lily, who could see his face in the mirror on the mantle, smirked evilly, realizing that he was coming close to giving in.

'No. You can't have it.' Her eyes widened in shock.

'Why not?' Scorpius looked at her back on an angle and smiled at her persistence.

'Because it's mine.' He stated. Lily's shoulders slumped and she smiled wryly.

'See you, Malfoy.' She started to walk off, but was jolted into a stop when two large, fine boned hands reached up and grabbed her waist, pulling her downwards so that she was sitting across Scorpius' legs, her own hanging off the side of the chair.

'Who said you could go? Eh?' He raised the habitual eyebrow at her and she glared up at him. Scorpius let go of her with one hand and brought it to her cheek. The other he left down by her side, gently stroking her side through the clothing that she wore. 'I know I didn't.' Lily pulled away and pouted sulkily. Scorpius leaned in to kiss her, but just as his lips were about to touch hers, she moved her face slightly so that he got her cheek instead. Scorpius pulled back this time and looked at her strangely.

He leaned in again, and this time managed to get her chin. He continued with this pattern. Lily would move every time, so that he only got various parts of her; her neck, her cheeks, her nose, her forehead, but never her lips. He knew she must be upset if she was avoiding his touch so much. 'Lily?... Love? …Talk to me please…? I don't like it when you don't talk to me…' Lily glared at him and pursed her lips. Scorpius sighed. 'Fine. You can have some. But we share.' He pulled out a small box of French chocolates from the drawer of the table besides him and pulled the lid off, the tantalizing and rich aroma filling the air. He took one and placed it against her soft pink lips. She opened them and let the smooth milk chocolate melt in her mouth.

Then she smirked at him. Scorpius looked at her wearily.

'I knew you would give in.' She said and Scorpius looked at her in shock, his mouth hanging open. Lily quickly grabbed a small chocolate morsel from the box and popped it inside. Scorpius glared at her as he chewed. 'See… we're sharing.' Scorpius raised a finger and flicked her lightly on the side of the head. They both continued to feed each other from the ever dwindling French chocolate supply.


	12. Vanilla cake

Disclaimer:

Liam: So what did you get?

Me: I won two! Vice President and Propaganda Minister…

Liam: Awesome!

Me: Yeah… I had to choose one out of the two…

Liam: Oh… okay…

Me: Propaganda all the way!

Liam: W00t! high five

yes... we will rule the world with our evil propaganda!!! MWUHAHAHAHAHA!!!

* * *

Vanilla cake

Lily stood in the kitchen of her small yet livable flat, which was situated in the heart of the London suburbs. The small wireless radio on the window sill was turned on and popular Wizarding music drifted from it and seemed to fill the air. Lily hummed the catchy riff of the chorus as she poured the sugar from the small bowl at her side into the larger blue bowl before her. She then cracked in the eggs and pulled out her wand, creating a motion spell so that the eggs and sugar beat themselves into a thicker liquid. Leaving her wand trained on the bowl, she continued to add the rest of the ingredients into the bowl and smiled as the batter turned smooth and the color of rich cream. She then poured it all into a large circular pan and placed it lightly inside of her already heated oven.

She looked at the digital clock on the wall opposite from her and saw that she had just over and hour before Scorpius would arrive. Lily rushed to clean the kitchen and then had a quick scalding shower, practically throwing her clothes on in her rush. As she was giving her wand dried hair a quick brush, a timer dinged in the kitchen and Lily smiled brightly as she headed towards the oven and opened the door. Out came a perfectly cooked cake, the top slightly darker than it should be, but still looking and smelling fine. Lily pulled out her wand again and sent a cooling charm at the cake before tipping it onto the plate she had pulled out earlier. Quickly she mixed up the icing from butter and icing sugar and spread it smoothly over the surface. With a little help from her wand, small blue flowers appeared across the surface along with the words "Happy Birthday Scorpius" in swirly blue writing. The doorbell rang and Lily picked up her creation, the door opening it's self when she was just entering the hall way.

'Lily-!' Scorpius yelled, but stopped short when he saw her standing there holding the large cake on a bright blue plate, not standing in the right position to be able to see the decoration clearly. 'Is that… Vanilla cake?' Lily grinned at him and nodded. Scorpius narrowed his eyes at her. 'Why do you have Vanilla cake?'

'Happy Birthday.' She said softly and Scorpius frowned.

'It's… my birthday?' She nodded and set the cake down on the side board.

'You forgot again?' Scorpius nodded.

'I just…' he sighed 'My memory sucks. Doesn't it?' Lily nodded and hugged him tightly, Scorpius hugging her back and placing a kiss to her temple. 'What would I do without you?' Lily laughed brightly and pulled away slightly.

'You'd be a hermit who worked all the time and who everybody hated because he didn't remember their birthdays. Do you remember Albus when you forgot his?'

'Hey!' Scorpius protested. 'It was ages ago.'

'It was last year.' Scorpius glared.

'Shut up.' They grinned at each other 'Can I have cake now?'


	13. Rain

Disclaimer:

Sushi: Congratulations!

Me: Yeah… I got Propaganda Minister…

Sushi: That's cool…

Me: Yeah, it is…

Sushi: Soo…

Me: WHERE WERE YOU!!!

Sushi: wha-

Me: You were supposed to be there so that you could vote for me!

Sushi: Sorry…

Me: It's okay!

lol... this one has a dedication!!! WOOO!!!... to a great reviewer and fellow challenge partaker (... she has Andy and Ted... !!! hugs) This is for mustardgirl1128 who told me that I should do a 4th Gen mention... there will be more... but... I like this one for the moment...

* * *

Rain

The rain was falling slightly outside in the darkness of the chilly October night. Scorpius smiled as he climbed under the soft cotton covers of the bed he shared with his wife. Lily was already asleep, tired from her day. Scorpius sidled closer to her and stroked her stomach softly, amazed at the fact that he was to be a father in the next few weeks. Lily's eyes opened slowly and she glanced up to see Scorpius looking at her swollen belly with a look full of love. She yawned and broke his gaze, his silver eyes instead settling on her face with a worried look in his eyes.

'Did I wake you? Is it time?' he looked ready to jump up and leave at a moments notice. Lily smiled at him sleepily.

'You didn't wake me Scor, our baby though…' She grimaced slightly in pain.

'Do we need to go to St. Mungo's?' Lily shook her head.

'I think he's just having fun annoying the heck out of mummy…' she glared at her stomach and then grimaced in pain once more. She sighed and let her head fall back on the pillow, closing her eyes and yawning again. Scorpius wasn't convinced fully, but knew better than to argue with her. It was never a good idea to fight with a heavily pregnant witch. He settled down next to Lily and wrapped an arm around her bulging stomach. Scorpius kissed her gently and Lily smiled.

'Tell me if something happens, okay, if anything happens.' Lily nodded slowly and started to drift back into sleep. Scorpius let himself fall into a state of unconsciousness, but his mind was still worried about his wife and child.

A few hours later, Scorpius woke from a sharp pain in his arm. His silver eyes flashed open and he looked down to see Lily clutching her stomach in pain, tears streaming down her agonized face and her sharp nails digging into where she had grabbed at his arm. Scorpius jumped into action and wiped her face lightly.

'Lil, Lil? C'mon… what's wrong…?' Lily moaned in pain and opened her eyes a crack before another wave of pain hit her and she screamed out.

'Scor… It hurts… so bad…' She was still crying and Scorpius was horrified. He stroked her hair slightly and then stood, going to her side of the bed.

'It's okay love, I'm going to get you to St. Mungo's, okay?' Lily just moaned and Scorpius gently lifted her into his arms bridal style. He knew that she wasn't supposed to apparate when pregnant, but this was an emergency, and a Portkey or the Floo network would jolt them around too much. He concentrated harder than he had ever before and spun slightly, disappearing with a pop.

The Emergency room at St. Mungo's was almost empty; very few patients were here at this time of the early morning. The Medi-witch on duty looked up when she heard the screams of Lily and saw Scorpius in the middle of the white room with his heavily pregnant wife convulsing in pain. She hurried from her desk and over to the pair.

'What happened?' Scorpius shook his head.

'She was complaining of pains last night, she said it was just kicking. But, I woke up and she was like this.' He looked into the Medi-witch's eyes in worry. 'Will she be all right?' The Medi-witch felt saddened by the hopeless look in the young man's eyes. She flicked her wand and conjured a stretcher.

'Put her on here. I'll go and call a Healer.' Scorpius gently lowered Lily onto the stretcher. He stroked her hair and tried to block out her screams.

'It's okay, love, everything is going to be fine.' Two Healers ran into the room and towards Scorpius. One took the stretcher and started leading Lily off down a long white hall. Scorpius followed him with the other Healer who asked him about what had happened in the past day or so.

Scorpius had to sit in the waiting room as they checked out what was wrong. He ran a hand through shaggy blond hair and wiped his face tiredly. Merlin, he hoped she was okay, hoped that they were both okay. He sat in deafening silence as he stared out of the large window. Rain was splattering the glass heavily and the shifting wind swirled it about in strange patterned currents. Droplets hung onto the glass for dear life, only to be taken in by another larger stream and disappearing from his view. The white door of the examination room opened and the Healer that Scorpius had been talking to exited slowly. He walked over to Scorpius, who stood and looked expectantly at the older man. The Healer cleared his throat.

'Mr. Malfoy, It seems that there have been some complications. Your child has managed to tear the wall of the Uterus. We would normally birth the child and then repair the damage, as so to not harm the child-'

'But?' Scorpius butted in.

'But, it seems that, from our x-rays, the umbilical cord has managed to wrap its self around your child's neck. Giving birth to it naturally would almost certainly cause death of the child and there is a chance that your wife would die in the process.' Scorpius gulped. Why had this had to happen? They were supposed to be happy and have the child, complication free, and live their lives peacefully. But where was he now? In the Hospital, being told that his wife and child were in danger of dying. Why was life so unfair?

'Is there anything to save them?' The healer nodded.

'We can perform a Muggle C-Section on your wife, so as not to disturb the cord and free your child…' Scorpius could sense another but coming along.

'But…?'

'But there is a chance that your wife will not survive. And a chance that your child may not either. The operation is risky as we can't use any potions incase they harm the baby. Your wife may suffer sever blood loss from it.' Scorpius blanched. He had never thought the he would be in this position.

'And if they don't have the operation?' The Healer sighed.

'They will most likely both die.' Scorpius nodded and felt the hot tears against his cheeks. 'It is up to you Mr. Malfoy.' Scorpius closed his eyes and turned away, he opened them and looked out of the darkened window once more.

'Do it.' He said quietly. The Healer nodded and started to go back to the room, he felt so sad for this young man, who looked to be barely twenty five and already in danger of loosing a wife and child. He was almost into the room when Scorpius spoke again 'Please, do what ever you can to save them.' The Healer nodded and disappeared. Scorpius sat down again, preparing for the long wait.

The morning had arrived now, but there was no sun. Instead, rain fell in sheets upon the grey and dull city. Scorpius had been moved by now. The Medi-witch had brought him into this room, where he sat alone. He did not speak, only nodded and shook his head in answer to her questions. She told him that his parents and her parents had been called, that they would be arriving soon. Scorpius wished that they wouldn't, It would make him feel so guilty to see their faces when they heard of his decision. He didn't move from his seat as he waited, facing the window through which he could just watch the rain.

Ginny Potter was the first of them all to arrive, Harry, Draco and Astoria only minutes behind. She threw open the door and looked around the room to see her son in law staring blankly out of the window. He turned to face her and pain crossed his own face. Ginny felt the tears in her eyes as she walked over to him an pulled him into a motherly hug. Scorpius cried into her shoulder. His own parents and Harry greeted him solemnly and all four of the new comers sat themselves in the space that they could find in the small room. All of their eyes were drawn to Scorpius.

A door opened and Scorpius looked up hopefully, seeing the Healer standing there he stood up and motioned for the older man to enter.

'What is happening?' The healer gave him a small smile.

'We managed to deliver the child safely. The Medi-witches are just cleaning her up.' Her. It was a girl. 'The other healer that you met, Healer Smythe, Is in the middle of surgery now on your wife. Though there are still risks of complication, we believe that your wife shall be fine.' Scorpius stood there in shock for a moment, staring unbelievably at the Haler, before doing something that nobody would have really expected of him. He hugged the Healer and the older man felt a wet patch grow on his shoulder. Scorpius pulled back and the Healer saw that there were tears of joy and relief in the Young man's eyes.

'Thank you.' He whispered 'Thank you…' The Healer nodded and left the room, passing a Medi-witch with trolley like contraption who entered the room. The nurse smiled and the parents in the room all crowded around the trolley, looking down at the bundle of pink blankets below which contained a sleeping baby.

'Your daughter Mr. Malfoy.' She said. 'Call me if you need anything.' Scorpius nodded as she left, his eyes not leaving the small baby. He hesitantly reached out a hand and stroked the revealed part of pink face. He smiled as she nuzzled it unconsciously. He then extended another arm and gently lifted her, supporting her head with one arm and her body with the other like he had been told. Astoria and Ginny both smiled at the sight of Scorpius being so gentle and loving with such a small thing. Scorpius bent his head down and kissed the crown of her head gently. She was his. His precious little girl.

He stood there for a while, looking down at the infant fondly, before glancing at the others in the room. He walked slowly over to where Ginny and Astoria stood.

'Would you like to hold her?' he asked them. The women looked at each other and came to an understanding, Ginny stepped forwards aged gently lifted the girl from his arms. Each of the proud grandparents, even Draco, held their grand daughter; each with the same loving, amazed face. She was handed back to Scorpius, who sat down in his chair again, and looked out of the window. The room was quiet again, but this time it was different, it was hopeful, not gloomy and unsure. The rain out side was still falling, but now it was only a light drizzle, the grey clouds were still in the sky, but they were softer now, telling of the end of the storm.

Minutes passed once more, turning into an hour, when the door opened again, this time with a new Healer and two Medi-witches pushing and guiding a stretcher inside. They lifted the pale and weirdly small Lily from the Stretcher and placed her softly on the bed and then left the room with the stretcher. Lily stirred and flitted her eyes open. She saw her husband beside her, just his face and his strangely happy eyes.

'Scor...' she whispered. Scorpius smiled as he leaned forwards to kiss her forehead. He pulled back, and Lily realized that she felt strange. She felt so light and small. She looked down to see that her firm baby belly was gone. With worried eyes she turned to Scorpius again. 'Where is my baby?' she started to brethe heavily and Scorpius raised his brows.

'Right here.' He said with a frown. Lily sat up, her father coming to her aid and placing her against the fluffy pillows, and for the first time she saw the tiny bundle in Scorpius' arms. 'It's our daughter Lily, our child.' Lily smiled.

'Our baby.' She mouthed, breathless. Scorpius stood and moved his arms, Lily held her own heavy ones out and he placed the girl into her mothers embrace. 'What is her name, Scor?' she whispered to her husband, who was admiring how beautiful she looked with his child. He snapped out of his thoughts.

'What do you want her to be called.' Lily shrugged.

'You decide.' Scorpius looked at the red skinned child and then at Lily. He looked at his parents and her parents. Then he finally looked out of the window and smiled.

'Rain. Her name is Rain.'


	14. Music

Disclaimer:

Me: lol... umm... liam... pokes with stick... guess what...? You have SCHOOL TOMORROW!!!... And I have the day off... GERMAN CLUB TODAY!!! lol... more drugs... 

Liam: oh shut up Miss Minister Propaganda

Me: lol... oh yeah! I'm propaganda minister!!! does dance... does that make you like, my evil minion...?

* * *

Music

Scorpius Malfoy sat at one of the round wooden tables spread throughout the massive library of Hogwarts. He had intended to do the homework that had been issued earlier in the day, but he couldn't concentrate on the page before him. His gaze often flicked unchecked to the table across the row before he realized what he was doing, causing him to blush and force his eyes back to the sentence that he had been struggling to read for the last hour or so. He realized that it was hopeless trying to get anything done now, especially with her sitting within his eye sight. He shut the large Arithmancy tome and stretched out his arms, hearing cracks from multiple bones in his body. From the corner of his eye, he spotted movement and watched as she put her books in her bag, slinging it over her shoulder lightly and blowing on the still wet ink of her essay. As she was about to turn down the main row towards the exit, she looked and saw him sitting there alone. Hesitating at first, but then making up her mind, she walked up to his table. Scorpius cursed his heart as it started to beat erratically.

'Hey Scorpius.' She said in her usual tone of upbeat happiness. 'Are you done?' Lily gestured at his books and Scorpius realized that he should probably speak then. He cleared his throat softly.

'Yeah, I was just attempting to start on my Essay. It's not due for another week and a half.' He explained. Lily smiled at him.

'I was trying to get all of mine done too. I only have Potions and Charms left.' There was a brief but awkward silence as Lily stood there, pulling on a strand of short red hair and Scorpius looked at everything but her. Lily was the one to break the silence. 'I was just going to get some dinner now. Do want to join me down there?' She asked shyly. Scorpius nodded, not trusting his mouth and put his books away. They both walked in silence towards the great hall.

Scorpius glanced down at her, certain that she didn't notice, as her emerald eyes were focused on the floor ahead of her. Now that the weekend had started, she wasn't wearing the woolen skirt and prim white blouse that he always saw her in. Instead, she was wearing a knee length black skirt that fluffed out towards the bottom, swaying as she moved, it gave way to a pair of Silver and green striped stockings and flat black ballet shoes. It was as he was looking back up from her shoes that he glanced at the shirt that she was wearing underneath her black zip-up hoodie.

'You like "When Puffs Attack"?' He asked, motioning to the t-shirt. Lily turned and looked up, surprised at his question.

'Uh, yeah, they're pretty cool. But hardly anyone knows them. Al and I went to their concert during the summer at "Newt"'

'Wow. I really like them too. Especially Gerard Gillison's guitar solo in "Suffrage and Legion Attack"' he said to her animatedly, his previous nervousness forgotten.

'No. Freakin. Way. I love that solo! Al says that the bass in "Free-falling Ink" is way better, but Gerard just blows that away.' They grinned at each other, now knowing that they had something in common other than just Albus Potter; Scorpius' best mate and Lily's older brother.

'So, have you heard the new album?' Scorpius asked, relaxing finally around the red head. Lily grinned at him

'Yeah, they were playing it on the WWN the other night.' Scorpius was confused at this information.

'Which Station?'

'It's a new one. 27.103. I really want the album now. I heard that they added on some bonus track!' by this time the pair had reached the great hall. 'Well, u…' Lily was suddenly shy again. She ran her hand through her hair and bit her lip. Scorpius had to fight the urge to jump her right then and there. He smiled a shaky smile.

'I guess I'll see you around.' Lily smiled back and walked across to the Slytherin table. Scorpius sighed and sat down at his usual spot at the Ravenclaw table next to Albus who was stroking his chin thoughtfully. A group of girls sitting a few seats down the table giggled and winked at the two of them, trying to get a reaction. Or a date. Rose sat opposite Albus, reading some book. Scorpius gave Albus an amused look and started to eat. Albus turned to face him, an eyebrow quirked inquisitively.

'Sooo…' Scorpius looked up and snorted at Albus' glasses, which were fluro pink and had tiny yellow stars floating around the plastic. He pushed them up Albus' nose hard, causing his friend to pull away in pain.

'You are an idiot.' He said, Albus grinned happily.

'I know. Thank you.' Scorpius smirked at him.

'You also seem gay.' Albus glared hard at Scorpius.

'I. Am. Not.' Scorpius shrugged non-committedly and started to eat once more.

'But you seem it.' Albus punched him hard on the arm and then fiddled with his frames, causing them to turn a deep blue.

'As I was saying; sooo…' Scorpius caught on to his game and raised an eyebrow.

'So what?' Albus smirked; payback.

'So, you and my sister.' It was a statement, not a question, and it caused Scorpius to choke on his potatoes. Albus smacked him on the back and Scorpius spat the lump out onto his place. Albus grimaced in disgust and pulled a face at Scorpius. 'Yuck.'

Scorpius glanced to the Slytherin table to where Lily sat with her own friends before replying to Albus.

'There is nothing going on!' He insisted and Albus turned away with brows raised.

'Sure, sure… so you say now…' Scorpius glared, but Albus pretended not to notice. 'But we know you like her. Don't we Rose?' He asked his cousin. Rose looked up from the book.

'Who?' Scorpius smirked in response at Albus. 'Do you mean Lily?' Scorpius groaned and buried his head in his arms as his two friends high-fived across the table. Rose gave Scorpius a pitying look, 'Look, Scor, why don't you just ask her out?'

'Because she doesn't like me like that.' Two people snorted at the Ravenclaw table in response to his statement.


	15. Reflection

Disclaimer:

Georgie: Miss! Miss! Why did the boy cross the road?

Teacher: ignores

Georgie: Miss! Miss!

Me: To get to the other side…?

Georgie: … nooo… because he was riding his bike and hit a bump and went- Wooooo0000ooooo!

Me: stares blankly

Georgie: Didn't expect that, did ya!

lol... yes...

* * *

Reflection

Lily Potter walked into the empty class room. She had never been here before. She had heard of it from her father many years before when he had told her of his adventures at school, but she had never believed it to be true. The reason that she knew that this room was the right room, was that in the center stood a large mirror, writing adorning the top edge. She smiled and then frowned.

The Mirror of Erised.

Desire.

Hearts desire.

Lily wasn't sure if she really wanted to see her hearts desire, she wanted to know, as she was curious like any other person, but what if her desire was something that Lily did not like.

Her father had said that his desire at eleven had been to have his family. He had seen them all, standing row after row in the mirror; His parents, her grandparents, standing at the front. It was something that his mind had needed.

Lily, at sixteen, could only guess what hers could be. She doubted it would be family, like her dad. She had a family, whom she loved dearly, and even though she wished she could have known her grandparents, she knew that it wasn't her greatest desire. The only problem was that she didn't know what in the world it could be. She took a step towards it, not seeing her reflection yet.

She knew that it wouldn't be like her uncle Ron's. She didn't need to prove herself to her family. She already stood out and was happy about it. She was a Slytherin, she was Quidditch Captain and played the prized Seeker position. She didn't want to be Head Girl, because she hated responsibility. She slowly stepped a little bit closer.

Her father had also told her about Dumbledore's desire. Harry had always said that it had most likely been a lie, after every thing he had found out in his seventh year. She guessed that a pair of socks may be a good estimate for her own desire. She had always loved socks.

Lily looked down at her legs and smirked at the sight of her rainbow stripy ones. They were just so pretty. But then, If her hearts desire was sock, she wouldn't actually have them, she would just want them really badly. She moved a little bit further again, now standing only feet from the mirror, and looked up and saw…

Nothing.

She saw herself standing alone in the mirror, nothing else in there with her except for the clothes she wore.

Her father had told her what Dumbledore had said, about how only the happiest person alive could use this mirror like a normal mirror. But Lily didn't understand, she wasn't always happy. She had her flaws and secret and even desires, surely she wasn't that happy that she had no hearts desire? Even in her confusion, Lily saw something in the mirror, which seemed to be reflecting the room. From behind her, a young man walked up to her side and stared at the Mirror of Erised. Lily could see him clearly in the mirror, his short blonde hair, tall but thin frame and steely silver eyes.

'_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_' he pronounced the inscription quietly. 'What does that mean?' Lily ignored his question.

'What do you see?' she instead questioned him. Scorpius shot her a strange look.

'What else would I see? Us of course. Standing exactly where we are.' Lily was confused now; was this really the Mirror of Erised? If so, It didn't seem to be working. Then something happened. The reflection Lily and Scorpius reached out and linked hands. Her eyes widened. From the corner of her eye, she saw Scorpius look down at their own arms; Lily's by her side, his in his pocket, and then back up at the reflective glass. 'Did you see that?'

'See what?' she asked. Scorpius blushed.

'Never mind, my imagination.' She smiled slightly as she realized that he had seen it too. Then her smile grew when she realized what it meant. Lily sighed, the sigh turning into a yawn.

'I'm going to bed. G'night Scor.' She said and left the room.

Scorpius didn't follow.

He stared at the mirror, transfixed, and watched as the reflection Scorpius pulled the reflection Lily into a hug, the two of them sharing a sweet kiss. He blushed and looked to his right, where Lily was, but realized that she was no longer there. Confused, he looked at the mirror again, Mirror Lily and Scorpius were still there. What the hell was this mirror?


	16. Sarcasm

Disclaimer:

Gemma (to Paul): I heard my name and I heard up to Something something and… wha...?

yes... and I don't own HP... or it's characters... I do happen to own Valliant, James' awfully cute son... ackk... lobe you Vall!!! -hugs-

* * *

Sarcasm

'Potter'

'Malfoy' Lily spat at the boy who was lying on top of her in a heap.

'Wow I just love it how we always end up like this' Scorpius drawled in his "Malfoy" voice.

'Yeah, it's the best, isn't it?' Lily asked brightly. 'So, where were you off to? Going to snog some tart? Cause it sounds like fun.'

'Oh, yes, it does doesn't it. I'm sure that you would enjoy it.' Scorpius smirked and narrowed his eyes.

'Oh sod off, retard.' Lily snapped at him, climbing to her feet.

'What ever tomato head.' Scorpius said as he stood up and then tugged at a strand of red hair.

'Oh, you know you love me.' She teased scornfully.

'Yeah, I do; you and your bloody clumsiness. It's just so adorable. I think it is you who loves me.' He said with a fake smile.

'Oh, how'd you work that out? Was it the extreme hexing I gave you last week?' Lily smirked at the memory of her great use of hexing abilities.

'Of course. Only girls are stupid enough to hex the guys that they like. That is why men are superior. We aren't so childish.' Scorpius stuck his nose in the air and raised an eyebrow.

'Men? I don't see any men around here? Unless you count the teachers.' Lily smirked wider and even more nastily than before.

'Spoilt brat.' Scorpius spat.

'Stuck up snob' Lily glared at the blonde.

'Looser' Lily gasped in objection.

'Reject' She spat

'Bad Quidditch player.' Scorpius smirked at her and then quirked his eyebrows, gloating in his win. Lily glared at him. If looks could kill, he would have been six feet under seventeen times. Scorpius just continued to smirk at her agitation. Scorpius started to walk away, but Lily for some reason wanted him to stay.

'Children's toy molester!!!' She yelled at his back. Scorpius laughed scornfully.

'What? Is that the best you can come up with?' Lily glared again, but this time her heart wasn't in it.

'No! I just don't think you're worth my insults.' And it was true, she thought, he was worth much, much, more.

'Yeah, right, who else do you actually insult?' Lily couldn't answer. The only person that she liked insulting more than Malfoy was Flint. And he knew that she wasn't being serious most of the time. She chose to roll her eyes instead of answering.

'Well, I have better things to do with my time than insult scum. Bye Malfoy.' She turned to leave, confused about why insulting the ass wasn't as fun as it had always been.

'Goodbye Potter, hopefully that ego of yours will come back and bite you in the ass.' Lily shook her head. Were they always so childish?

'Oh, I love you too Malfoy.' She said and threw him an exaggerated fake kiss. The funny thing was, she had a feeling that she had actually meant those final, sarcastic, words.

'Yeah, what ever.' Was all Scorpius said, but he blushed slightly for some unknown reason.


	17. Palace

Disclaimer:

Um... no disclaimer quote for this one... but I think I will do a dedication; to Lauren, who wishes that my brother would come around and be /her/ prince charming... lol... you keep dreaming FFiL ... keep on dreaming...

* * *

Palace

Lily loved fairy tales, though she would never admit it; she still liked to put up her tough Slytherin act in front of her peers. She had always wondered though, what life would be like if it was a fairy tale.

Her palace would be Hogwarts, her home, her castle, she guessed that her parents would be the King and Queen.

Her brothers would be the princes; James would be the one rescuing all of the fair maidens and damsels in distress, Albus would be the quiet and smart one who would save the people from disaster after disaster.

And she would be the princess. The beauty of the land whom suitors flocked to, but who found love in none of them. She would be un attainable. She would be loved by every one but still be lonely; longing for her prince; her one true love, to arrive and sweep her off her feet.

She even knew who she wanted her prince to be. Every one thought that her prince would be Caspian Thomas, but Lily thought otherwise. Lily knew who her prince was, or at least, who she hoped it was.

He was the one person who she was not allowed, the enemy, yet she loved him anyway. If only he would figure out that they were meant to be. Perhaps then he would find her and sweep her off her feet.

Some day her prince would come for her; and to her, that prince was Scorpius Malfoy.


	18. Light

I'm thinking about changing this to something else... you know, a different light chapter... but this is what I thought of for it... It's Scorpius on Lily

* * *

Light

He needed no sun, he just needed her.

When she entered a room, all he saw was her.

She was by his side; she had promised forever and beyond.

She comforted him when he was sad.

She gave him her shoulder, even when he didn't know he needed it.

She always knew what he was thinking, and he never had to say a word.

One smile from her lips and the world seemed brighter.

He would do any thing to make her smile; even if it meant making a fool of himself.

When she was upset, he felt like yelling at the world, threatening it until it made her happy, to bring back his own happiness.

When she was herself, even though her mother scolded her, he never wanted her to change.

She was a free spirit, yet she was his freedom.

She was his light, with out her there would be nothing but darkness.


	19. Black Gloves

Disclaimer:

erkk... I feel so sick... my head hurts badly... I don't own harry potter... but i wish i did... Scorpius and Lily are just too cute... ... I think when I finish this chalange, I might repost it in order... what do you think?

* * *

Black Gloves

Scorpius trudged the lonely path to Hogsmeade. Usually he would have gone with Rose and Albus, but Rose had a date, and Albus was in detention. After an hour of mindlessly wandering up and down the corridors of the castle, he had given in and gone to get his winter things from his bedroom, deciding that a drink at The Three Broomsticks sounded like a good idea. Along the path from the castle, he smiled as he saw some of the third years involved in an epic snow war. He scooped up a handful and threw it at one of the ones that he knew, hitting his target dead on the nose. He spent the next half an hour being slaughtered as his younger peers joined forces against him. He left them with a smile on his face, he was drenched to the bone, but the fun had marginally improved his day. He chuckled to himself quietly as he cast a quick drying spell.

Scorpius had reached the outskirts of town when he saw them, lying in a ball on the snow covered road. He bent down and gently plucked the material from the ground. He realized that they were a pair of black gloves that someone had dropped on the way down. Placing them in the pocket of his long coat, he realized that whoever had dropped them would be missing them sorely in this weather. At the thought, a strong gust of icy wind blew at him. He shivered and pulled his coat around his thin frame tighter, bracing himself as he set off against the wind.

* * *

Scorpius spent the remainder of the day in The Three Broomsticks, chatting with random students that entered. When the elderly, yet still pretty landlady announced that it was time for them to all return to the school, Scorpius was one of the last to leave. He glanced wearily up and down the almost empty street, his formerly high spirits leaving him due to the cold now creeping into his clothing. He heard voices and saw two people still standing around in the now shin deep snow. Scorpius frowned as their angry tones met his ears.

'Just give them to me!' a female voice shouted.

'No! They're mine! Get your own!' A burly male voice yelled back. Scorpius raised an eyebrow as he recognized the voice of Russell Flint. Not many people were brave enough to talk o the Slytherin Keeper, let alone to yell at him. He walked closer to the pair and grinned as he recognized the red haired female who was glaring at Rusty with a heated passion.

'Flint!' she screamed. Flint cowered back slightly. 'Just give them to me and get over it!' Flint shook his head, but his face showed just how scared of the short female he was. If there were three people in the world that Rusty Flint was afraid of, it was his father, the Bloody Baron, and his Quidditch captain, Lily Potter. The latter was the one standing before him. 'Flint!' she whined, while managing to pout, glare and look incredibly cute all at the same time. Scorpius decided to but in, before Flint got hurt.

'Hey! What's going on?' Lily glared at him and Rusty gave him a look filled with relief.

'Nothing…'

'She's trying to steal my gloves!'

'Flint!' She barked.

'Well, it's true!' He protested. Scorpius laughed at them and put an arm around Lily's shoulder.

'Run, Flint. I'll hold her off.' Flint didn't need to be told twice. He ran as fast as he could in the direction of the castle, not looking back once.

Scorpius turned to Lily with an exasperated look as she pulled away from his grasp.

'Why?' he sighed.

'Because. My hands are frozen. He seemed to be the best target at the moment.' Scorpius wasn't convinced. He raised a thin brow at the girl before him.

'Look!' Lily pulled her hands out of her jacket and shoved them on each side of Scorpius' warm neck. Scorpius let out a shout as the chill hit and he jumped back. Lily gave him a triumphant smirk. 'Told you.' Scorpius glared at her and pulled his collar around his neck tighter.

'Whatever.'

'Now… give me your gloves!' she insisted.

'No!'

'Yes!'

'Nooo!'

'Yes!'

'No- hang on a second!' Scorpius dunked a hand into his pocket and pulled out a squishy ball of black.

'My gloves!' Lily snatched them out of his long fingers and pulled them over her own frozen ones. 'You stole them!'

'No, I didn't!' Scorpius protested.

'Did too!'

'Did not!'

'Did too!'

'Did not! You were the one who dropped them this morning!'

'Oh…' Lily blushed a bright pink. 'Thanks.' She said quickly.

'You're welcome.' Scorpius smiled. They stood awkwardly for a moment.

'Walk me to the castle?' She asked, hope resident in her voice as she extended a black gloved hand.

'Okay!' Scorpius all but squeaked as he took it in his own.


	20. Thief

Disclaimer:

lol... I have so many ideas now... ... keep watch... I think I'll be busy typing this weekend... ...

* * *

Thief

Lily sat with her friends, all from different houses, in the Ravenclaw common room. None of the other Ravenclaw's minded that they were there, as generally the girls proved to be a great source of amusement. Today was no exception. They were playing truth or dare, and already two people had dyed the professor's robes and hair a luminous orange, one had jumped into the lake and numerous secrets had been spilled. One of the girls turned to Lily.

'Lily, truth or dare?' Lily raised an eyebrow lazily.

'Dare, of course.' The girl giggled as she thought for an idea.

'I dare you to… steal a pair of boys boxers…' she said, smirking like mad.

'Easy.' Lily stood up, but the girl stopped her.

'Wait! That's not all. You have to steal a pair of Scorpius Malfoy's boxers. Without getting caught.' Lily gave her a skeptical look.

'Why?'

'Because, we know he's in his room. He went up about an hour ago.' Lily sighed.

'Whatever.' She walked over to the boy's stair and dropped onto all fours, pretending that she was a spy on a secret mission. She did the act and slowly, yet silently climbed up the stairs, past the curve until the girls could see her no more.

* * *

Rose Weasley rolled her eyes. All of hers and Lily's friends had it in their mind that Lily and Scorpius were meant to be. She knew that Scorpius wouldn't date lily, because she was Al's sister, and she knew that Lily wouldn't date Scorpius because she had taken a liking to some Slytherin guy.

* * *

Lily glanced around the corner, making sure that none of the others was still watching her act. She then quickly stood up and brushed the dust off of her jeans. Taking the stairs happily, two at a time, she arrived at the seventh year boy's dormitory. She raised a hand and knocked gently on the wood.

'Yes?' she heard the voice on the other side and opened it, walking in and closing the door swiftly behind her. Scorpius frowned as Lily entered the room. 'What are you doing here Lil?' Lily grinned at him as she passed his bed and walked to his chest of drawers.

'I'm stealing your underpants.' She said in a light tone. Scorpius looked at her in amusement as she pulled open the top drawer and grabbed a pair of black boxers with golden snitches all over them, sliding them over her shoes and skinny jeans, so that they sat loosely at her hips. She then walked over to the bed and sat down. 'And now I have some time to kill.' She said.

'Why are you stealing my clothing?' Lily shrugged in response to his question.

'Dare.' Scorpius nodded grimly, knowing that there was no way out of her taking them.

'Well, what of I say you can't?' Lily wiggled her eye brows.

'That's the whole point of stealing.' Scorpius frowned at her.

'I could raise the alarm. Then you loose the dare.' Lily rolled her eyes at him.

'That's what bribes are for, silly.' Scorpius grinned.

'I like bribes. So, what are you offering?' Lily smirked and lay backwards on the bed, her hair fanning out against the blue and bronze bed spread.

'I, am offering myself.' Scorpius gave her an eyebrow wiggle.

'As I said, I like bribes.' He leaned in close and kissed her softly on the mouth. Lily grinned against his lips.

'As do I, Mr. Malfoy. As do I.'

* * *

Ten minutes later, Lily appeared at the bottom of the stairs. She smirked at the girls and sat down.

'Well. That was easy. He's asleep.' Rose gave her cousin a strange look. Hadn't se been wearing lipstick when she went up? She was definitely having a talk with Scorpius tonight.


	21. Statue

Written for the real Aeden Ratcliffe... my german club buddy... hopings you is likings... ... thankee Lola for Beta-ing it for me...

* * *

Statue

Their lips touched in heated passion, her hand running through his hair as their tongues mingled with need. Her other arm stroked his strong back softly in a lovers embrace as both of his rested on her hips, pinning her to the wall and pulling her in closer. He pressed against her harder and she hooked one of her own slender legs around his strong calf muscle. One of his tan hands left its position at his waist and slowly trailed up her curved side; almost, just about to, touch her breast.

'Potter! Ratcliffe!' The sixth year Gryffindor prefect yelled and the couple hurriedly split apart. 'This is the third time this week! Ten points from Ravenclaw and ten from Slytherin. Next time, it's detention.' The older girl warned. Lily rolled her eyes uncaringly.

He sighed. It was always like this. Two of them would always meet here, in this exact place, and she would always be one of them. She would start it and lead her latest partner on in a thrill of night time rendezvous, each time being caught out by a prefect before things got too far. That was where she got her kicks; Letting the boys who she strung along get caught up in… her… and then just let them down. Each new conquest of hers thought that they were special, thought that they had what it took to make her need no one else. It always ended though. So far the longest had lasted two weeks. Apparently he had been good with his hands.

'Both of you. Common Rooms. Now.' Aeden Ratcliffe gave her fingers a light squeeze and a lingering kiss to the lips, when he pulled away she gave him a suggestive wink. They left in opposite directions and Lily swung her hips slightly as she walked. Aeden turned and stared for a second before she felt his gaze and turned her shoulders, blowing him a kiss before walking off again.

Lily rounded the corner and let her hips move normally again, no longer swinging suggestively. She brushed her hair out of her eyes and let out a breath through lips pursed in either annoyance or dissatisfaction. Only he ever saw her like that. Only he saw what she was like when the "fun" for the night was over. Scorpius stayed still in the small alcove that he always sat, positioned in the corner join of the two halls, giving him clear views of both while still being shrouded by shadows. His eyes followed as she exited the opposite end of the corridor.

He despised the others for having her. He hated her for making him want her. He was angry with himself for doing this every single time she was there. But even with all of the hatred he had built up, Scorpius was always there, you could count on it. Always like a haunting statue, watching motionlessly as she played her games. Every time he watched her dramatic change and saw her walk away, he wondered how long. How long it would be until she had him, she played with him, played with his mind and destroyed his heart like all of the others.


	22. Butterbeer

Disclaimer: Not mine!! JK is the wonderfull author of the HP series... I just manipulate them for fun... ... Thanks to Lola () for Betaing for me... (really, It was finding my many spelling misteaks. I give advice to you all not to type at midnight, especially when you haven't slept in over 20 hours... ) and also a thanks to HermioneWeasleyFan for being the person to give me my hundredth review on this story!! also thanks to everyone else who reviewed... I love you allz!!

* * *

Butterbeer

Draco was sitting at the kitchen table in his own manor. While it was still commonly referred to as Malfoy Manor, it was on the opposite side of the country to the actual one. Nobody really knew it, but the kitchen had always been his favourite part of any place he had lived in, as it was always the one place in a building that was certain to have some sign of life.

He scowled slightly at the events from earlier in the day; apparently his son thought that now was the time to finally tell his parents that he had a girlfriend. Even though Scorpius thought it was about who she was, Draco was more fussed and upset that his own son thought the he wouldn't understand how he felt about the girl, wouldn't want him to be happy, wouldn't try to accept her. He felt angry and annoyed at three people; his father for bringing him up to show emotions as he did, himself for believing everything that his father told him, and his son for believing that Draco truly had the same ideas as his father.

He himself was shocked that he held no blame for the Potter girl; the reason why his son had stormed out of the house in the morning and why Astoria had gone out for the day to get away from the bad vibes her husband was giving off. He moaned loudly and let his head fall to the table with a loud thunk; lying in that position for an unknowable period of time. A crack sounded besides him and he turned his head wearily.

'Master Malfoy,' the tiny house elf squeaked.

'Yes, Blip?' Blip bowed deeply.

'We is having a visitor at the door, Master Malfoy, sir.' Draco rolled his eyes. At the visitor, not the house elf.

'Is anyone else home?' he asked, hope showing in his voice even though he knew the answer.

'No, Sir,' Blip looked at him with wide eyes. Draco sighed dramatically. He really felt childish today. It was great for his mood.

'Very well. Let them in. And bring us some afternoon tea too, please.'

'Yes sir.' Blip cracked away and Draco scowled at the thought of having to see a visitor in the mood that he was currently in. A few seconds later, he heard the grand door open and close in the front hall, at the opposite end of the house. Another crack occurred and a plate of ginger newts and two bottles of Butterbeer appeared on the small, circular, white table. Draco grabbed a bottle and uncorked it. He bit the head off one of the cookies, took a swig of drink and let the tastes of ginger and butterscotch mingle and meld together in his mouth.

The door to the side of him creaked as it swung open slightly and Draco turned slightly to glare at his visitor. His plan, however, was cut short and he instead stared in shock at the face of the short, red haired, green-eyed girl before him. She looked at him nervously and bit her lip.

'Ummm… Mr. Malfoy?' Draco snapped out of his staring trance and donned his usual cool attitude.

'Miss Potter,' he greeted. 'Neither Scorpius nor Astoria are at home.' To his surprise, Lily just smiled and stepped through the doorway.

'I know. I came to see you actually.' She approached the table. 'May I?' she asked, gesturing to the seat opposite from where he sat. Draco gave a short nod and crossed his arms over his chest. Lily sat down neatly and took a ginger newt and the second bottle. Snapping her fingers, a glass appeared and she poured the golden yellow liquid into it before dunking the cookie the whole way under and shoving it into her mouth in one bite.

'So, Miss Potter, what is it that you wish to see me about?'

'Me, actually.' Draco raised a thin blonde eyebrow at her, reminding her of his son. 'I saw Scorpius this morning. He was quite upset.' Draco nodded before he replied to her.

'Yes, he did seem that way when he left.' Lily hesitated slightly, trying to hide it, but Draco's eyes caught the slight nervous edge to her action and knew that she had something on her mind that she wasn't sure was appropriate. 'Miss Potter; say what you want. I don't bite. Well, Astoria may say otherwise.' He had meant it as a joke, but his pale blue eyes widened as he realized that she might not take it that way. Lily stared at him for a short moment with equally wide eyes before she let out a small giggle.

'And Scor said you didn't have a sense of humor...' Draco looked at her in mock horror after that statement.

'He _didn't_?' Lily nodded gravely and twirled a strand of hair in her fingers lightly.

'Yes, he did.' She then turned serious, deciding just to say what she had to say. 'Look, I know that you don't like me because of my family, but please, I really love Scor, and I would like it if the two of us could get along, like we proved that we could just now, for his sake.' Draco sat in silence at her straight words as she looked back with pleading eyes.

'Miss Potter...'

'Lily,' she insisted.

'Lily. I... I... I don't have anything against you or your family. I got over that stupid grudge quite a few years ago. It was... childish.' He stifled slightly and scowled a bit at the plate of remaining cookies as he remembered the monstrous row that had taken place in this room earlier in the day. 'This morning, I was just upset that my only son, my only child, didn't tell me about your relationship even though you have now lasted well over two years, That he thought that I would make him get rid of you because of who you are. I'm happy. I really am happy. I am so glad that he has you now. In these past few years, I've noticed the change in him; you made him better and happier than I have ever seen him. I'm still angry, though, about the fact that he thinks that I still believe all the things that I did as a child.' Lily smiled sadly at him.

'I wanted to tell you, but Scor was afraid of how you would react. He just wanted to protect me.' Draco smiled back. Both of them reached for another biscuit and another sip of Butterbeer.

'I know. He seems to really love you. He reminds me of how I was to my father about Astoria.' He thought to himself for a minute and then smirked 'Don't let me down, Potter, I'm hoping to keep you near the family in the years to come. I hope it doesn't resort to slavery. That's illegal.' Lily laughed at him.

'No, I don't want that. Think of the trouble we'll be in if we kidnap Scorpius!' Draco snorted. Lily stood back up from her chair and downed the last of the cool liquid in her glass. 'I really should be going now.' Draco stayed where he was in his seat and simply nodded at her.

'I hope to see you around here soon, Lily.' She smiled at him and walked backwards to the door.

'I'll see you later, Mr. Malfoy.'

Draco smiled after she was long gone. He was glad that his son had found someone to love. But he was even more glad that he himself actually got along with her. Imagine if she had no sense of humor. The horror!!


	23. Untouched

Disclaimer: heylo!! hem-hem... I do not own Harry Potter. no no no... more to still come...

* * *

Untouched

Scorpius glared sullenly at the plain white wall across from him in the front hall of his apartment. Lily, meanwhile, worked quickly on her task of shoving into his long winter coat and wrapping a thick, woolen scarf around his neck. She seemed so excited about what they were about to do, yet she refused to tell him what exactly it was that they were doing. It was almost midnight on a Saturday night and Scorpius had just wanted to sleep, or just cuddle with his girlfriend.

'Done!' she proclaimed and stepped back to admire her work. Before Scorpius could say a single scathing remark, she had grabbed his hand in one of her own smaller ones. She led him out of the door and towed him down the stairs. They reached the empty London street in minutes and Lily automatically turned left, dragging the reluctant Scorpius along in her wake.

'What are we doing?' he whined as she kept a swift pace, the chills of the new winter seeping into every gap that it could find. Lily looked at him quickly, her cheeks flushed bright pink, and smiled.

'You'll see. It's a surprise.' She then proceeded on her way once more. Scorpius sighed, shook his head and followed along obediently.

He certainly was surprised when she led him straight into the local park and let go of his hand, running swiftly over to the empty swing and jumping onto the ice cold seat. Scorpius traced her trail in slower steps and came to stand behind her at the play equipment where she sat still and patiently. He put his hands to the small of her back and started to push her forwards gently; the rocking motion only letting her move a foot or so at most away from his own slightly shaking body.

'Swings? Is that why we're here?' he asked, still confused and slightly cranky. Lily shook her head from side to side, the light from the nearby streetlamp causing her brilliant red hair to shine with fiery light. She looked into his eyes with a mysterious expression glancing across her pale features.

'Noooo... You need to be patient. Watch.' She commanded. Scorpius ceased rocking her and Lily decided to lean backwards into his larger frame. He draped his arms lightly around her and rested his chin gently on her shoulder. He stared into the black-grey cloud that was tonight's sky. Scorpius puffed out a breath of hot air near Lily's ear.

'What am I watching for?' he asked her. Lily giggled amusedly.

'Shhh... Just... Watch...' Scorpius rolled his eyes impatiently and tried looking harder, trying to find what she was obviously seeing that he couldn't.

'Wha- ohhh...' Comprehension dawned on him as he saw it at last. A single speck against the cloudy sky, soon joined by others in a mystifying and complex dance from the heavens. Lily giggled as pieces of white settled onto her hair and clothes. Scorpius watched as, together, the multitude of miniature white things joined together to create a thin blanket of snow upon the already icy hard ground; pure, mystifying and utterly beautiful; a wonder of nature. But most of all, it was so bare and untouched by the things that surrounded it; nothing bad seemed to be able to, or allowed to, harm it. It reminded him of Lily, His precious little Lily, who was now lifting her cold flushed face to the sky in pure joy as randomly scattered snowflakes landed all over her still. 'Snow, eh?' Lily grinned at him.

'Told you it was a good reason not to sleep.' Scorpius smiled a quirky smile at her and shook his head.

'An excellent reason.' He leaned down and kissed her lightly on the nose before pulling her tighter to his body while the thin layer of snow that covered everything continued to grow.


	24. Lemon Drops

Disclaimer: okays, I was going to have the first few lines of TGWSC at the bottom... but I couldn't find them... sooo... anyone who does know them, if you could message me... I'll make it worth your while... (lol... yes... that was a bribe)

* * *

Lemon Drops

Scorpius watched in amusement as Lily decorated the medium sized Christmas tree that now took up one corner of his flat. This Christmas was a special one for the pair. It wasn't their first Christmas together, but it was the first that they could spend alone together without anyone chaperoning. Lily hung each delicate ornament onto their branches; an angel made of spun glass and gold, a Santa Claus figure with red felt clothing, a trumpeter with its own miniature silver trumpet. Lily stood back to admire her work briefly with a small smile. She then grabbed the tinsel and wrapped it around the green plastic, the light from above causing the silver and gold to sparkle brightly. She then opened a small box that was lined with red velvet, pulling from it a glittering crystal star. Lily placed it securely onto the topmost branch and grinned.

Scorpius grinned too, knowing that she was happy about the tree being finished. He was about to call to her and ask if they could put out the presents yet, when Lily grabbed a small bowl from the floor besides her. She started to slowly attach whatever was in the bowl onto the tree with the other ornaments. She moved out of the way of the first few that she had placed up and Scorpius was perplexed by the tiny yellow objects.

'Lily?'

'Hmmm…?' she continued putting up the wrapped objects onto the tree.

'Why are you putting Lemon Drops onto the Christmas tree?'

Lily looked up at him and smiled.

'Strange story.'

'I can listen," he replied. Lily nodded and put up one final candy piece.

'Are you sure you want to? It is a bit of a weird tradition…'

'But tradition is tradition,' he replied as she sat down on the couch beside him, the glass bowl in her lap. She unwrapped one and placed it into her mouth.

'They're to keep the Grinch away,' she said seriously.

'The who?'

'The Grinch. Don't tell me you haven't heard of the Grinch?' Scorpius shook his head 'The Grinch is this monster guy who is really mean and has no heart. He stole Christmas.'

'What?' Scorpius let out a bark of surprised laughter.

'Yeah, It's a Muggle book, by this strange man who called himself Dr. Seuss. Anyway, Aunty Luna read it to us when I was two, Al was five and James was six. I didn't really understand it at the time, but the other two did and demanded that Mother do something to stop the Grinch from stealing their Christmas. Aunty Luna told us that the only way that you could ever truly stop the Grinch was to cover everything to do with Christmas with Lemon Drops, because they disguised the scent. We spent all Christmas Eve getting our hands on as many Lemon Drops as we possibly could and hanging them every where. I mean everywhere.' Lily grinned amusedly. 'Every year since then, we have always read the story on Christmas Eve, and we have always had Lemon Drops as extra decorations...' She sighed slightly to herself. 'It's just habit now.' Scorpius shook his head in personal amusement at Lily's family's strange Tradition.

'I guess this tradition isn't that bad,' he said as he picked out his own Lemon Drop and placed it into his mouth. 'Maybe we should continue it then...?' Lily smiled happily and embraced him tightly.

'You don't have to, Scor, I really don't mind.' Scorpius smiled back and pulled a Santa hat off the table beside him. He pulled it gently over the crown of her head so that it would stay in place.

'I don't have to, but I don't mind it either, Lil, as long as it makes you happy.' He pressed his lips gently to the tip of her nose. 'Now, can you tell me the story?' Lily looked at him, slightly confused,

'What story?' Scorpius smirked and pulled her against him.

'The story of the Grinch who stole Christmas, of course.' Lily smiled back and relaxed against his warm body.

'Well, okay, I guess.' She cleared her throat. '...'


	25. Key

Disclaimer: not mine... I had sushi for lunch... it was good... mmmm... lots and lots of raw fish...

* * *

Key

Scorpius awoke on Christmas Morning in high spirits. He jumped swiftly out of his bed and quickly dressed before heading into the lounge where there stood a silver and white decorated Christmas tree. Underneath it was a pile of presents for him, and he smirked as he sat cross- legged on the soft carpeted floor and started to slowly open them.

In the end, he had one from everybody. Well, almost everybody, but the one that was missing was the one that made him worry the most. He frowned slightly. It wasn't that he wanted more material things; those hardly mattered to him. It was just the fact that Lily hadn't given him anything for Christmas, hadn't even sent a card to him, and it upset him that she had forgotten him. They had been going out for over six months now. His fears had just started to get the better of him when the doorbell rang loudly. He jumped slightly and ran quickly to open it, coming face to face with Lily, who was still dressed in her pajamas under her thick coat. Albus stood down the hall, similarly dressed and shivering slightly from the cold. He waved quickly at Scorpius with a friendly smile and turned away, rubbing his arms out of sheer desperate measures.

'Hey Scor.' Lily grinned happily as she threw her arms around him 'Merlin I missed you.' She kissed him lightly on his warm lips. Scorpius smiled, truly happy, and hugged her back.

'Missed you too, my love.' He kissed her forehead 'What are you doing here though?' Lily bit her lip slightly.

'I wanted to give you your present in person.' Scorpius looked at her empty arms skeptically and Lily laughed lightly before pulling a small, rectangular package from her coat. She handed it over and Scorpius shook it, causing a rattling noise to issue from it.

'Hmmm...' he gently tore away the starry purple paper to reveal a plain, white and almost flat box. He prised the lid of and frowned. 'A key?' Lily laughed embarrassedly.

'Yes.'

'Why?' he asked her incredulously.

'Well, I couldn't think of what to get you...'

'So you got me a key?' he cut across her.

'Scor, shut your mouth a minute, will you?' she slapped his arm playfully. 'It's symbolic, okay?'

'Okay,' he agreed, smiling slightly at her aggressive behaviour. 'Sooo... what does it mean then?' Lily bit her lip again and chewed slightly. She picked up the tiny golden object and watched as it glittered in the soft hall light.

'This, is the key to my heart. And, since my heart is yours, you get to be the keeper of the key. Always.' Scorpius just looked at her and Lily blushed with embarrassment. 'It's stupid. Just- Just forget it. I...' Scorpius plucked the tiny thing from her fingers and put it into his pocket.

'Thank you.' He kissed her sweetly 'This is the best present by far. Period.' Lily grinned happily up at him. Down the hall, Albus coughed loudly and pointedly.

'I have to go now. Our parents are waiting for us.' Scorpius nodded silently. 'Happy Christmas Scor. I'll see you tomorrow.' She waved goodbye and started off towards her elder brother.

'Happy Christmas, Lily.'


	26. Lakeside

Disclaimer: don't own anything... this is apparently my awesome beta, Lola's, favourite of the ones she beta-ed... hope you guys like it too...

* * *

Lakeside

Lily and Rose sat together by the lake as the two of them spent "cousin bonding time" together. Lily was sitting on a rock behind Rose and was playing with her cousin's long red-brown curls.

'Sooo... what about... Jason Letz?' Rose questioned her cousin. Lily snorted.

'Self absorbed. Likes to grab. Kisses like a fish.' She thought to herself for a moment. 'Tastes like one too.' Rose shuddered.

'Ewww... Gross... what about-?'

'Hey! My turn!' Rose shrugged at her younger cousin's outburst. 'Okay... hmmm... what about you... and... Scor? Have you ever...?' She left the end open for interpretation.

'No!' Rose all but shouted. 'Never!' Lily held her hands out in mock surrender.

'Okay, okay!' she laughed at Rose's reaction. 'But have you ever thought of it?' Rose blushed.

'Well yeah, actually, once or twice, but I don't like him like that. Not really.' She insisted. Lily couldn't hold back the extent of her laughter this time.

'Hehehe... I think every one has thought of him that way at least once. At least.' Rose smirked as she turned to the younger, Slytherin girl.

'Have you?' she asked, hoping to catch her off guard. Lily shrugged.

'Yeah, I kinda like him. I mean; he's nice to me, my brothers like him, my dad likes him, heck! Gran _Weasley_ absolutely _adores_ him! He's good looking and he doesn't care about blood status. How could I _not_ like him?' Rose looked at Lily strangely.

'You've thought about it that much?' she asked. Lily shrugged once more.

'Only a little bit. What about you?' Rose pulled a face.

'About the same, yeah? But there are two things that stop me from actually doing anything.' Lily raised an eyebrow at her to continue. 'One, he's my best friend; if we date and then break up, I lose him, and it would be hard on Al.' Lily shrugged; something she was doing alot in this conversation.

'Then just don't break up. And Al wouldn't mind if you dated.' Rose rolled her eyes.

'Second reason. My dad. Even though he's fine with me being friends with Scorp, he would absolutely crack it if he even heard that we were having this _conversation_.' She sighed exasperatedly.

'So? He'd get over it.' Rose shook her head to clear her thoughts.

'But I just... I don't think I could. I really don't want to cause trouble. I wouldn't dare.' Lily laughed a quiet, cynical laugh.

'Whereas _I_ would love the opportunity.' She whispered to herself quietly.

'What?' Rose gave her a funny look. Lily shook her head, stray wisps of red getting caught in her lip balm and eyelashes. She wiped them away and stared at Rose thoughtfully. 'Whaaat..?' Rose asked again. Lily blew out a breath.

'So you're not going to do anything about him?' she asked. Rose shook her head.

'I'll get over it.' Lily smiled and twirled a stray curl of her older cousins' hair between two pale, thin fingers.

'So, you wouldn't mind if...?' Rose stared at her in confusion for a second, wondering what she would ask.

'If...?' she encouraged Lily along.

'If I had a go at him?' she asked doubtfully. Rose stared at her a long moment. She shook her head slowly.

'I don't mind. I'm not going to, so why shouldn't you?' Lily smiled at her cousin and turned her head to look to the old beech tree where a group of boys were mucking around. A tall, blonde one noticed her gaze and waved at her. She waved back and smiled to herself. 'Just don't hurt him.' Rose warned, causing Lily to look at her again.

'I won't,' Lily promised, and the two of them gazed out at the deep, almost black, waters of the lake.


	27. Cheese

YO!! WAS UP PEOPLE!! lol... I've been watching Death Note... so awesome... but... Ryuzaki died!! cries... and mello is retarded... and I love Near!! lol... and Matsuba... le sigh... well... I lost alot of inspiration lately... with all of the talk of exams coming up... studying makes me so... sad... lol... anyways! I have gotten a bit back, and thus, is Cheese!! but, I have some more to write, hopefully I'll get the ones that I have ideas for written this weekend... but, don't get your hopes too high up...

* * *

Cheese

Scorpius strolled the grounds aimlessly. Today he had finally turned eighteen and his friends, family and admirers had all given him gifts and birthday wishes.

His favourite, though, had been the camera that his parents sent him. Enclosed was a note telling him to use it well and document his last few weeks at Hogwarts. Even years after he'd left, he'd have the memories to look back on.

He had so far used this day, just after the end of his NEWT examinations and just before graduation started to sink in, to take photos of anything and every thing that he could find. He had numerous photos of himself, his friends; especially Albus and Rose, his teachers and peers and bits of scenery, such as the castle itself, the forest, the Quidditch pitch and so on.

He checked the top of the camera and realized with a frown that he only had two photographs left on this roll, and he didn't have any more rolls of film with him. He would have to ask his parents to send him some. All he could do for now was to find two really good moments or people to capture for today.

He was about to head back to the castle to go and find some afternoon tea when a flash of brilliant red caught his eye from between the branches of a weeping willow tree.

He looked closer and found that he could just make out the still figure of Lily Potter, Slytherin captain and his main rival as Seeker extraordinaire at school. Their next game of Quidditch, the final of the season, was to be played in a week and so both teams had been working as hard as they could, and were being pushed to their limits during the exam season. It was relaxing now for most players, as they had more free time. Scorpius guessed that was what she must be doing as she had never looked so calm and peaceful before. In her hands, she loosely held a novel and seemed to be smiling slightly at the words on the page. He carefully slipped between the gaps in the green leafy vines and snuck up to where she sat, a playful expression taking over his face.

'Hey! Lils!' he called to her, causing the afore mentioned girl to look up at him. 'Cheese!' Scorpius clicked the capture button on the top of the camera and a poof of purple smoke emitted from it.

'Mehhh!' A shout came from the midst of the smoke screen and, when it cleared, Scorpius saw Lily holding the book before her face and shrinking away from the camera. Scorpius frowned to himself; she had ruined a picture!

'Lil! What was that for? I wanted a photo!' Lily looked up and glared at him, her hazel eyes flashing dangerously in his direction.

'_What was that for_?' She shrieked at him. 'I don't want any photos of me taken!' Scorpius realized that she really was annoyed and looked at her guiltily.

'Sorry... I just wanted a photo... I've never seen you so relaxed before,' he admitted. Lily closed her eyes and tried to control her emotions. When she opened them again, they were flat and unexpressive. Scorpius walked over to her and sat down on the grass besides her. Lily took a deep and calming breath.

'It's... fine...' she gritted out, making him realize that she was still on edge.

'No, really, I'm sorry.' Lily looked at him blankly. 'I didn't realize that you don't like having your photo taken.' He apologized sincerely. Lily sighed and peered out through the branches.

'Yeah, I know, I just... really hate them. When I was five, Teddy got a fake camera from Uncle George. He thought it would be fun to try it on me. It blew up in my face and this green goo covered me. They couldn't get it out of my hair so I had to get it all cut off.' She shuddered. 'I haven't liked photos ever since.'

Scorpius winced at the story; he knew how much Lily loved her hair from experience. Let's just say that a prank pulled on her ended up with five guys in hospital for a month.

'Oh god, I'm even more sorry now.' Lily laughed.

''Tis okay. Just please don't take me by surprise again,' She begged.

'Kay. Truce?' He held out his hand and Lily laughed at him while shaking her head slightly.

'Truce,' she shook his hand lightly before settling back in the tree. The two of them sat in silence for a few minutes, Scorpius fiddling with the controls of his camera and Lily reading her book avidly. Scorpius studied his companion's face for a few moments, intrigued by her rapture. She looked so pretty when she was relaxed and not putting on airs.

'Lily?' he asked nervously. Lily looked up, her hair falling in a short curtain over her warm eyes.

'Yeah?' she replied, answering his question with a question.

'Would you mind if I took a photo of you?' His voice squeaked slightly at the end, causing him to clear his throat and Lily to laugh at him.

'I really don't want to,' she admitted sheepishly.

'Look,' he said 'We'll compromise. I take a picture of both of us.' Lily sighed.

'You're going to keep at this, aren't you?' Scorpius nodded gravely. Lily sighed and put her book in her lap. 'Fine, of both of us.' Scorpius grinned and scooted closer to her.

'Last photo for this roll,' he said. Lily rolled her eyes as he adjusted the controls. She was about to make a scathing remark, when she felt an arm wrap around her waist and pull her towards another warm body.

Scorpius ignored her reaction and held the camera out in front of them. He leaned his head towards hers and smiled. 'Say cheese,' he said.

Lily stayed silent as he clicked the button and smoke poured out again. A whirring noise issued forth from the small machine and Scorpius quickly pressed a button to stop it. He looked to Lily and laughed at her expression; one of fear, surprise and confusion mixed into one, what a great photo that would be. 'Thanks,' he said kindly. 'Don't worry Lils, the camera didn't hurt you,' he comforted her, not knowing that the camera wasn't the cause of her emotions.

He leaned in and pecked her on the cheek before standing up, chuckling at the look that seemed transfixed on her pale face.

'See ya 'round, Potter,' he joked and slipped back through the leaves of the tree.

Meanwhile, Lily sat it complete silence. After a few minutes, she raised her hand to the place on her cheek where he had kissed her and smiled contentedly.


	28. Drawing

Disclaimer:

Kat: Du bist Heiße

Me: Danke schön

Kat: I just asked you if you were hot and you said thank you...

Me: No, you just _told_ me I was hot.

lol... proof I aint JK: I don't think she can speak german. I am far superior. all hail me. lol... just joking...

as they say: "S-C-A-N-D to the A, L-O-U-S. can't handle it, can't handle it. damn that girl; she's scandalous"

* * *

Drawing

Scorpius sat huddled over his desk, his pencil plying over the page. He was so engrossed in the paper before him that he didn't hear Lily sneaking up behind him.

"Watcha doin?" she questioned him in an innocent voice. Scorpius jumped at the sudden noise and spun around, managing to knock the chair, himself, and the redhead who had been leaning precariously close to him to the floor. Lily glared at him. "Bastard." She slapped him on the arm as hard as she could while being pressed to the floor by his torso before pushing him roughly away from her. Scorpius was quick to stand and offer a hand to Lily, which she graciously ignored as she stood and brushed herself off.

"Sorry love," Scorpius apologized, pouting slightly in hope that she would let him off easily. Lily, who knew his trick, just continued to glare.

"Not forgiven," she stated blankly. She then tried to lean around her devastated boyfriend and catch a glance at what he had been working on before his spaz attack. Scorpius grabbed her shoulders and moved her away, snatching the small pad of paper from the wooden surface and closing it. Lily raised an eyebrow and held out her hand in demand. "Give," she commanded much like one would a dog.

"As much as I would like to fulfill your command, no." This time it was Lily's turn to pout. "Not going to work," he chided in a sing-song voice. Lily tried to steal the pad from him, but he lifted it high above her head; her height being a disadvantage at this game. Scorpius smirked knowingly at her. To his surprise, Lily smirked back. _Uh-Oh…_ Scorpius gulped slightly, his smirk turning into a look of well-founded horror. Lily stepped forwards, a seductive side creeping into the smirk plastered across her face. "Yes, love…?" he managed to choke out. Lily batted her eyelashes at him and he smiled down at her.

"Jerk." Lily's extremely seductive smirk changed into a menacing one as she quickly stepped down hard on Scorpius' sock clad toe with the heel of her three inch high, lime green heels. Scorpius yelped in pain and a fleeting look of satisfaction flickered into her expression. The short, fire-haired girl spun around efficiently and stalked out of the door. Scorpius heard a door slam moments later.

"Ack…" Scorpius collapsed onto his bed and threw the pad back onto the desk. He pulled of his sock and grimaced at the sight of an already forming bruise. "Well… I guess I kinda deserved that…" he mumbled under his breath as he stroked the slight indentation that the heel had left behind. "Stupid Albus… Making her get the lime green ones… Ostentatious... hurtful…"

When the throbbing had subsided, Scorpius hobbled out to his kitchen to grab an ice pack. He wrapped it in a tea towel and pressed it against the bruise. He went over the events of the afternoon in his mind. _Yeah… deserved that… _

Lily forgave him for his insulting actions later in the evening. She slipped into the apartment wearing her pajamas before jumping onto the bed beside him. She looked silently around the room for a moment before her eyes came to rest of Scorpius' bare foot.

"Did I do that…?" she asked in awe of the massive bruise. Scorpius glanced up slightly from his book, looking at her blankly through his reading glasses.

"No." Lily gave him a questioning look. "The shoes did." Lily smirked.

"Ahhh… yes… I must thank Al next time I see him… he was the ones who found those things…" She sighed as her mind reeled with fond memories. Scorpius scowled. Lily looked across at him. "Sorry…?" she asked meekly. Scorpius looked over at her again. He put the book down on the bedside table and placed his glasses on top. He opened his arms wide to her, which caused Lily to grin as she jumped at him and snuggled into his embrace. Just as Scorpius was reaching to switch off the lamp, Lily glanced impulsively at the desk which sat just under one of the two windows. Her eyes fell on the pad of paper which lay shut on the smooth surface. The lamp clicked off and Lily pushed the pad out of her mind, choosing instead to draw herself closer into Scorpius' warm chest.

* * *

Scorpius woke as a shaft of white light hit his eyes. He groaned and rolled over, hoping to get back to sleep. He then realized that he should have, by rolling over, crushed his tiny girlfriend under his weight. Instead, all he rolled over onto was a mass of empty bed and blankets. Frowning in confusion, Scorpius sat up slowly, scratching at his bed head and yawning. He glanced around the room but found it completely empty besides himself. Then he realized that something else was different. The pad of paper, which had been resting flat and closed on the top of his desk, was now standing upright, the cover facing at him. His eyes widened; he had been caught.

Striding over, he grabbed the book and flipped through the thick paper, stopping when it came to the latest picture he had added; it being still incomplete. All of the others were of different scenes and people, sometimes just random body parts or doodles; other times portraits of his friends and family and landscapes. This one though, took up a full page and depicted a smiling face. Even though it was all in the grayscale of his graphite pencil, Scorpius could see all of the colours that should be there. He frowned slightly; he hadn't kept it a secret that he liked to draw, he just didn't like to show his work. It embarrassed him too much to hear the reactions of others; now he wondered what Lily thought of her portrait now that she had seen it. He shook his head. If she brought it up, she brought it up. He wouldn't say anything to her.

He was about to put the book back down when he caught a glimpse of the edge of the next page. Something was there. Flipping the paper over, he came face to face with a mirror image of his sleeping self. His brows drew together in confusion as he went to read the message that had been scrawled out beneath the image.

"_You know, you could have just shown me this – It would have saved you from the bruise… _

_-Lily" _

* * *

AN: YO!! lol... sorry it's been so long since my last update... I've been busy... and I think lollie's been busy too, stopping her from betaing as fast as usual... so... this was drawing... I'll try harder to get more done soon... lol... I even have a suggestion for how to write one of my up and coming chapters... just hang in there... I'll get it done sooner or later...


	29. Onion Soup

Disclaimer:

Hattie: How do you think they say "LOL" in German?

Maxine: (heavy German accent) _EHL _OH _EHL_

* * *

Lily hated being sick. She always hated the feeling of being helpless and having to rely on others. That was the reason she hadn't told Scorpius why she couldn't see him that week. She realized that he, being the over-protective person he was, would try to do everything for her. She didn't want that, not even from him. It was bad enough that her mother had tried to make her come home for a few days until she was feeling better. And, of course, she just had to be one of the few people that the Pepper-Up Potion had no adverse affects on. It sucked that she always had to deal with colds the Muggle way.

So, that was how she ended up on the couch in her flat, alone, in a cocoon of blankets and pillows and surrounded by used tissues. The television was on, and a sappy rom-com was playing with the volume down extremely low.

Lily gave up on trying to get her tired eyes to concentrate on the screen as the male lead dramatically proclaimed his love for the female lead. She let her head fall back onto the mountain of pillows and sniffed loudly. She must have sniffed in an amount of dust or some other airborne substance, as she felt herself giving in to a rather large sneeze. Her hand grabbed a tissue in time to cover her sore nose and stop a large amount of unidentifiable green stuff from ruining her blanket.

"Lil?" Being so engrossed in the sound of her sneeze, Lily hadn't heard the door being unlocked and a person entering. Of course, it just had to be the one person who she didn't want to see her while in this state. She heard the sound of heavy footfalls making their way from the front door of her small flat and into the lounge where she sat. Lily tried to plaster a fake happy look onto her face.

"Hi!" she managed to rasp out, the dryness of her throat causing her to wince in pain. Scorpius gave her an amused look.

"You okay?" he asked her as he moved a piece of hair out of her eyes. Lily nodded quickly and tried to look as though she was not sick, but rather had just been in a relaxing sleep. This image was ruined by an untimely sneeze. As she blew her nose, Scorpius frowned slightly, a soft smile still on his face. "I'll take that as a no." Lily huffed and crossed her arms. She closed her eyes and turned her body away from his, letting him know that she was ignoring him. Scorpius sighed.

Lily heard some movement, and then felt the other end of the couch sag under his weight. She felt her frozen feet being dragged into his lap, and was about to question his actions, when she felt a pleasant sensation of two warm hands running along the arches. She moaned groggily.

"That… feels like… heaven…" she sighed as she sank further into the bedding. "Keep going…" She could here Scorpius chuckling softly from his position at her feet, but the soft strokes continued to cover their journey up and down the base of her feet.

It wasn't until much later that Lily woke up from her massage-induced slumber. She realized three things. One, the television was no longer on, which had caused the room to become dark from lack of light; Two, Scorpius was no longer sitting on the couch, though her feet were still tingling from the sensation of his hands; and three, there was a delicious smell wafting from the kitchen of her flat. Lily yawned loudly, when she was finished, she heard movement from the kitchen. A second later, Scorpius' head appeared in the doorway. He smiled as he saw her awake and gave her a small wink. Then he disappeared. Lily pouted at his disappearance and closed her eyes again when a small cough and a nudge in the side of her body caused them to shoot open once more. Scorpius towered over her, in his arms he carried a heavy tray, which was emitting the same smell as her kitchen had been.

'What is that?' Scorpius smiled softly.

'Soup. Now, sit up.' She did as she was told and he placed the tray lightly onto her legs. She raised an eyebrow at the dark brown liquid in the bowl and then shifted her gaze up to peer at her boyfriend.

'Aren't you supposed to eat chicken soup when you're sick?' she questioned him. Scorpius just shrugged at her and grabbed the silver spoon from its resting place. He scooped up an amount and blew on it before placing it level with her mouth. 'What am I, a baby?' As she asked him that, Scorpius managed to empty the warm fluid into her mouth. Lily glared.

'No, not a baby, my Love. Just my incompetently sick girlfriend.' She tried to protest against him, but he silenced her with another spoon of French Onion Soup. 'Just humour me, please? I like to think I'm useful.' They stared at each other for a moment.

'Fine, just this once.' She gave in to him and Scorpius broke out in an adorable grin. Lily smiled with him, but hid her grin before he could notice it. 'Well?' Scorpius was startled out of his euphoria from winning.

'Uh, yes?' Lily smirked.

'Are you going to keep feeding me, or what?' Scorpius rolled his eyes and dipped the spoon into the bowl of soup once more.

* * *

AN: This one has been a while in the making... hope you all enjoyed it... thanks to lollie for beta-ing it for me... and, as she knows, the other six things I sent her... lol... I AIM TO BE STAGGERING!! hehehehehe...

oh, also, I have an exchange student from Germany living with me... I think that that may have been my inspiration to write stuff this weekend...

Hugs and Cookies

Blank


	30. Journal

Disclaimer:

Jesse: What do you call a Greek falling out of a plane?

Georgie: Paul?

Jesse: No! Kon Descending! Get it?

all hail Jesse Cutler, king of bad jokes...

* * *

Journal

September 2nd, 2019

I hate Hogwarts. The stupid Sorting Hat must have a grudge against me or my family or something. I mean, I'm a Potter! Why the hell did it put me in Slytherin?! I know Al's a Ravenclaw and all, but Potters' just can't be Slytherins! We can't! Stupid inanimate object… And to make it worse, Scorpius Malfoy kept giving me bad looks all night. What is his problem? Does he have a stick where the sun doesn't shine or what. School will be hell. Nobody from my house likes me, and my own family is avoiding me because I was put somewhere I just don't belong. Kill me now please.

Love,

The ever suicidal and now also a Slytherin,

Lily.

P.S. : I guess the uniform doesn't look half bad on me. At least it doesn't clash with my hair…

"**Slytherin Rules!"**

"**I love Toast"**

September 2nd, 2020

Well, new year, new grudges. I made a total tool of myself at the feast last night. I was trying to pass Jennifer the chocolate mint mousse when it somehow slipped out of my hands and spilt across the table onto Malfoy's lap. It got me a week's detention and everybody was laughing at me. I guess that the look on the blonde prat's face was kinda worth it. He went all quiet and his lips scrunched up. I thought he was going to yell at me, or at least glare at me as per usual, but instead he just stood up and left the hall. I have the feeling that he may hate me by now. Yeah. Or at least feel a strong dislike for me. Very**,** very extremely strong dislike. Well, at least no one believes I'm not supposed to be a Slytherin anymore… but everyone was avoiding sitting with me at breakfast for some odd reason…

Love,

The extremely embarrassed girl who is now definitely hated by S. H. Malfoy,

Lily

"**Scorpius Smells"**

"**Jennifer and Lily rule the school"**

October 13th 2021,

Stupid bloody transfiguration teacher. No, stupid bloody Transfiguration should do. I mean, come on! What good is that subject any way? When in our lives are we ever going to say; oh! I have an immense need for a pin cushion, right at this very second! Quick, anyone have a porcupine?Hello?

I hate the subject, and it hates me. We absolutely do not mix. And I'm pretty sure that Professor Scully hates me too. She holds a grudge against me from the time I accidentally transfigured her clothing into cheese… Jarlsbourg cheese to be exact… oh. Right. The point. Scully just told me that I'm failing Transfig. And that I need a tutor. And who would that tutor just happen to be? Why, none other than the stupid blooming transfiguration prodigy himself. DAMN YOU TO HELL FOR ETERNITY**,** SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY!

Sigh. Now I have to put up with my arch nemesis for as long as it takes my marks to improve. So… Forever! Hell… Maybe I should actually try to work in class… maybe everyone is conspiring against me now and… gasp! This is a plot! They're using my hatred for Malfoy to improve my transfiguration mark. I'm hurt. Maybe I'll defy th- no… wait… Malfoy and transfiguration… I can't figure out which one's worse… I'll tell you when I decide… It might take from here to eternity though…

Love always,

… can't think of anything… wallowing in misery…

Lily

"**Scully hates Lily '21"**

"**Lily hates Malfoy. And Transfiguration."**

May 8th 2022

So, I guess it's not that bad having Scorpius as a tutor anymore. We actually get along together, and he, for one, has a decent taste in music (where as all of my other friends fail miserably in this category). I guess you can say that he's my friend now. Merlin… Never thought I'd say that about Malfoy… and I guess he is pretty good-looking… No! Wait! I mean, he's actually a great person when you aren't holding grudges against him! And I got my first E ever in Transfiguration. So, I'm happy. For now.

Muchos Love,

Lily

"**Scorpius has a nice ass"**

"**Lily Malfoy"**

"**Lily hearts Scorpius"**

September 1st, 2022.

I hate Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. He's and evil bastard who cares about nobody's feelings but his own. Oh god, I can just see it going over and over in my head.

I was just going to the bathroom, and there were these noises coming from one of the compartments. They hadn't even closed the blinds. Scorpius was making out with Jennifer Schultz. My best friend. Ex-best friend. The one person who actually knew that I may have had a teensy crush on Scorpius. Well, maybe not teensy, but still! How could she! And how could he! Friends don't go around making out with other people's best friends. I hate her. I hate him. I just… oh, I don't know… right now, I just want to go wallow in self pity and cry until I can't any more. Sounds like a great way to spend the train ride to school.

Lily

"**Jennifer Schultz and Scorpius Malfoy should die"**

"**Malfoy is a Prat"**

"**Schultz is a whore"**

February 22nd, 2023.

Scorpius and Jennifer broke up last week. I laughed so hard for the first time in months when he basically called her a slut in front of the whole school on Valentines Day. The best moment of my year. I also started dating this Ravenclaw fifth year, Mikhail Rovshal. He's really sweet and cute and we get along really well. Better than me and Scorpius ever did or would… oh, who am I trying to kid? The only reason I agreed to go out with Mikhail last week was because Scorpius was looking at us when he asked me out. Actually, it was more like he was glaring at Mikhail. Maybe now he might know what it feels like to want something you can't have. I'm going to break it off with Mikhail tomorrow. I don't really want to date him. His eyes are creepy, and kissing him is like kissing a fish.

Lots of Loves,

Lily

"**Mikhail Fish Face"**

"**Lily Rules the entire World!!"**

February 25th, 2023

I am officially single as of two days ago. It feels great. No more fish kissing! Sigh. Scorpius made peace today. We're friends again. Just friends. I guess I had it wrong. He doesn't actually have any feelings for me… damnation… maybe I can, like, seduce him or something… that would be fun… Mwuhahahaha! … Wait, no, I won't… but I have to keep scaring away all of those vulture chicks who keep looking at him like a piece of meat… If I can't have him, no one can!!

Lots of Loves,

Lily

"**Lily is a Cannibal"**

"**Albus is Gay"**

"**Fettes Brot are awesome"**

September 22nd, 2023.

Weird… Scorpius is acting funny… I mean, nothing has happened since last year or anything, but he's been acting really weird since the train ride on the first. Every timeI talk to him, he seems really distant an**d** so on… I'm not sure what's going on… but I want to find out… he can't keep it from me forever! I shall force it from him tomorrow! Yes! That I shall! Heheheh… we both have the afternoon free… That means I have more time to interrogate him…

Love,

The awesome and insanely cool super-spy,

Lily

"**Spies Rule"**

"**Lily is Evil"**

"**I like Cheese"**

September 23rd, 2023.

Oh. My. God. Today is officially the best day of my life thus far. I cornered Scorpius after lunch in the Common Room. He kept fidgeting and rubbing the back of his neck and stuff… It was really funny actually… anyways, I kept asking him all of these questions, but he wouldn't crack! So then, I was in the middle of an extremely long and (hopefully) annoying rant, when Scorpius just yelled over me and asked me out. It was great. I actually shut up for a few seconds. Then, when I didn't answer for what seemed like years, he looked like he was going to cry… it was so sad… I couldn't speak really… I was in shock… so I jumped him… Best. Make-outsession. Ever. I mean it; ever. So now, I am officially dating Scorpius Malfoy. And Life is so friggin great! I even hugged Al. And I never do that. I love my bro and all, but he's just weird. Weirder than me even. Sigh. Well… I shall go off and bask in happiness…

Love love love love love love,

Lily

September 1st, 2024.

I miss Scorpius.

February 28th, 2025

… sigh… so dull… School is so boring… I want to see Scorpius…

Lily

October 18th, 2025.

Stupid. Dumb. Transfiguration. Scully is trying to make me get a new tutor. I don't want a new one. I want my old one back.

Lily

June 26th, 2026.

Sigh. Finally! School's out! And I am officially graduated from Hogwarts! Woo! I even passed my Transfiguration Exam with an A… It was… Invigorating. And the best thing is that when the train stops, I get to actually spend time with Scorpius. Again. Ahhh… life is great…

Love, Hugs and Kisses,

Lily Luna Potter,

Fiancée of Scorpius H. Malfoy.


	31. Dragonfly

**Disclaimer:**

(6 am Sunday morning; a conversation between my German exchange Student and I)

Nikki: Mussen wir... mumbles incoherently in German...?

Me: Whut?

Nikki: Mussen wir... mumbles...?

Me: ... huh...? does not compute...

Nikki: Mussen wir... mumble mumble mumble mumble...?

Me: stares... STOP SPEAKING GERMAN TO ME... It's too friggin early...

Nikki: confused... I thought I was speaking English...?

Me: raises eyebrow

Nikki: uh, do we have to get up now?

Me: No. We have another four hours.

Nikki: Then why are you up?

Me: ...blank look... I need to pee... leaves room...

A.N.: see... I have none of the genius of J.K. ... especially in the early morn'... oh, and this is a sorta late Happy Birthday post to my self... happy sixteenth... to me... for last wednesday...

**Dragonfly**

Lily sighed in contentment. She could feel the soft breeze of the early autumn day washing over the exposed sections of her pale skin, and the grass she was laying on tickled at her legs, arms and a small sliver of skin on her lower back. She felt a body presence next to her a smiled as a familiar scent floated to her nose. She smiled as Scorpius lay down at her side and kissed her collar bone lightly.

'You look especially relaxed today,' he murmured into the soft skin of her neck, his long, straight nose tracing a line up and down the expanse.

'Mhmm…' She tried to reply further, but then gave up. She was too tired to say any other words. Her body gave a soft jerk as she felt a cold presence lazily trace the small stretch of skin between her school skirt and her white shirt. Scorpius shook slightly with his silent laughter as she swatted at his shoulder. Both were quiet for a time, settling into a soothing rhythm of breaths as Scorpius' hand automatically stroked her flesh. It rose slightly higher under the material, lingering in the warmth that had been gathered from her skin, before the movements settled back into a regulation pace.

Every few minutes, the hand would creep higher and higher up beyond the material's edge. Lily shivered with pleasure slightly as Scorpius' long fingers brushed across her navel, reminding her of a dance. Scorpius sat up at her side, his hand stilling in the middle of its path. Lily's eyes shot open and she stared at him as he stared at her flat stomach. He eased her shirt up to where his hand had stopped and stroked a small area of the now exposed skin.

'What…?' she questioned him curiously. Scorpius smiled as he traced a small shape, not unlike a cross or a star to the left of the pool that was her belly button.

'I just never realized that you had a birthmark.' His silver eyes flashed up to meet hers. 'It's cute,' he commented. Lily's eyebrow quirked up as she gave him a strange glance.

'You are so weird, Scor, how is a birthmark cute?' Scorpius grinned at her. He leant down over her stomach and gently kissed the area marred by an oddly shaped brown mark. Lily shuddered and her fingers automatically threaded their way through his slightly-too-long hair. His eyes rose to meet hers, his lips still touching her skin slightly.

'I think everything about you is cute. Or sexy.' He smirked at her. Lily pushed his head away slightly. Scorpius' smirk changed to a loving smile. 'It's a dragonfly.' He nuzzled the skin with his cheek before kissing it once more. 'Kinda girly and beautiful yet, at the same time, strong. Like you.' He lay down once more besides her and rested his forehead upon hers, pulling her shirt down to cover the mark once more. Lily smiled sweetly at him and pecked his lips.

'Love you,' she whispered.

'Love you more,' Scorpius whispered back as he closed he eyes.


	32. Parchment

Disclaimer:

Gemma: Hey, Rebekah!

Me: Whut?

Gemma: When you walked in, Daniel was like "Why does she have a bread roll?" lol...

Me: What is with you guys and thinking my glasses are food, I mean, first corn and now bread!?! gah!

* * *

Parchment

Scorpius sighed and yawned as he made his way down from the Transfiguration room to the Ravenclaw Common Room. It was his last class for the day and he was hoping to get a nap in before the rest of his dorm mates got back from their own classes; Wednesday had been his favourite day this year. He was on the ground floor now, and was on his way down the long corridor that would lead him to the entrance statue. He had just reached the cross hallway, where the Slytherins came up from the dungeons to the rest of the school. It was at that moment that he was knocked to the ground by an object that seemed to fly around the corner. Books and bags and pieces of parchment flew around him like a small explosion of school supplies. When the fluttering of paper came to an end, he looked down to his arms to see what had been thrown at him, and was surprised to see a set of hazel eyes looking back at him.

"Sorry Scorpius!" Lily apologized and winced as she pushed herself up off of his chest. "I'm kinda late for Charms…" She stood up and offered a hand to help Scorpius from the floor. He took the shorter girl**'**s hand and pushed off from the floor until he was once more towering above her.

"It's fine." He looked around at the mess that they had created. "Crap…" Lily groaned and got down on her hands and knees, trying to sort out her things from his. Scorpius knelt down to help her and nudged her shoulder slightly. "You're already late, I have a free period. Grab your Charms things and I'll take care of the mess." Lily looked at him questioningly.

"Really? You sure that's okay?" She bit her lip as she stared at him, pausing her motions. Scorpius nodded and Lily sighed in relief. "Thank you sooooo much Scor!" She gave him a small one-armedhug before she took up her Charms textbook, some quills and parchment. Scorpius couldn't be sure, but he thought he could make out a tinge of red blooming across the apples of her cheeks.

"Shoo!" He ushered her away with his hands. "I'll bring them to you at dinner." Lily nodded quickly and sprinted away up the corridor to get to her Charms class. Scorpius sighed and shook his head at her receding form. He started to pile up their things once more, shoving everything into the two bags haphazardly.

He had just picked them up and was about to head on to the Common Room at last, when he spotted an errant piece parchment resting to the side of the corridor. He struggled across to it under the weight of the two full bags and bent down to pick it up. He had been going to just throw it into one of the two bags on his shoulders, but he stopped when he realized that his name was written on the page. Not just in the top right hand corner either, but _all over_ the piece of parchment.

"What the…" He started to read the doodles and scribbles of writing. The whole time he was reading, a blush formed on his high cheeks and deepened as he read the sentences that had supposedly been written by his best friend's little sister. Things such as _"Lily loves Scorpius"_ and _"Scorpius has a Nice ass"_ and so on.

He had no idea how long he had been standing in the middle of the long corridor, but when he heard the sound of groups of footfalls heading towards him, followed by the voices of his dorm mates, including Albus Potter, he quickly pushed the parchment into his robe pocket and hurried down to the statue before they arrived.

Scorpius walked into the hall thatnight with slow steps. He had only just managed to contain the blush that had graced his face for the entire afternoon as of yet. He was almost at his usual seat at the Ravenclaw table, when Lily walked up to his side.

"Thanks," she said as she took her satchel bag from his shoulder and slung it over her own. Scorpius nodded silently, he could feel heat spreading across his cheek bones as he thought of the parchment he had found. "I'm really sorry about running you over**,** Scorpius,"she apologized again.

"It's fine, Lily." Scorpius managed to find his voice at last.

"Right." She nodded, her eyes downcast. "Well, again, thanks." She turned away to go back to her own table. Scorpius, for some unfathomable reason, grabbed Lily's arm and spun her back around. She gave him a confused look and Scorpius noticed a blush spreading across her own cheeks.

"Uh, Lily, I-" He didn't know what he was trying to say exactly.

"Yeah?" **s**he questioned him quietly. Scorpius gulped and reached into his pocket.

"I think this is yours too…" He handed her the folded piece of parchment and walked past her to his seat. When he had sat down, he glanced hesitantly behind him and saw Lily looking between him and the parchment, her face redder than he ever thought possible for a human being.

* * *

A.N.:: lol... It's been an age since my last update... and for that I really am sorry. I've been having a bit of trouble with my computer, and with finding my plot bunnies... scowls... anyways, I remembered that I already had this chapter up and saved in documents, so it would be nice to post it... I'll try and do some more soon... but no promises... I have end of year exams coming up, so I have to start studying hard... soo.... hope you enjoyed!!!


	33. MasochismMasochisticMasochist

A.N. :: I appologize for my really long absence... but... I really have no excuse other than no inspiration... I leave for Germany at the start of Feb... so hopefull I'll have some then...

This chapter is sorta based on a true story... sorta... ^^... and there are references to two other series in there... let's see who can find them!!! I appologize to anyone who takes this the wrong way... I mean no offence... It's just a story...

* * *

**Masochism/Masochist/Masochistic**

Lily sat sprawled across her seat in the cinema. She sat with her bottom on her own seat and her feet resting in Scorpius' lap, who was sitting in the seat to her right. On her stomach was rested an amount of junky cinema food items, of which the two of them were picking at in regular intervals. As the film played out, Scorpius' face was contorted into a seemingly permanent expression; confusion mixed with a dash of oddity. Lily herself, though, continuously pulled faces at the screen and kept calling out comments about lame acting and "The unholy non-cannon-ness that was this cripe." As she so nicely put it, along with sporadic bursts of laughter at things which Scorpius couldn't find anything about them to be funny.

Every so often, Scorpius would take a glance to his own right, across the cinema aisle and gulp. For, there, sat a group of scary looking twelve year olds who kept glaring at his girlfriend like they wanted to murder her. He swore that he saw one bare her teeth and another begin to crack her knuckles threateningly in his direction. He swiftly spun to face the front and stared at the screen for the rest of the movie. It was a relief for him to grab Lily in his arms and carry her out of the cinema in a rain of popcorn, away from the pre-pubescent girls. He pointedly ignored the cinema attendant who had given him a sour look as the trail continued from the cinema to the lobby.

"Oops." He winced as he set Lily down on the floor, and then again when she whacked him on the upside of the head.

"What the H to the E to the double toothpicks, Scor?" Scorpius raised an eyebrow at her and pointed at the six girls making their way towards them, rolling up their sleeves. Lily glanced at them, looked at him reproachfully, and then turned to face them. She crossed her arms under her chest before she glared at them and tilted her head up slightly. _Bring it_. The girls stopped in their tracks and spun on their heels, fighting each other to be the first out of the sliding glass doors. Her expression was highly amused when she turned back to Scorpius. "You're nineteen and you're afraid of a group of twelve year old girls." It was a statement, not a question.

"Very funny. Ha ha. They looked like they were going to beat us to death because of you." He gave her a _What the Hell?_ look as she shook her head.

"With what? Their overly large hot pink handbags? Merlin, you're such a wimp sometimes."

"Oi!" He reprimanded her. "I don't fight girls." He corrected himself before she could interrupt. "Other than you on occasion. And I was concerned for your safety." He nodded to himself. Lily rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand, pulling him along so that they could begin the short walk from the cinema back to her house.

"So what did you think of the film? I thought it was horrible." Scorpius shook his head as he wound his arm around her waist.

"You're the one who wanted to see it**,**" he reminded her.

"Only to see how it compared to the book," she replied indignantly. "And even the book was way better than that. And man that book has serious flaws." Scorpius smiled as she began to rant about just how stupid the film was and how most of it made no sense.

"You know," heinterrupted when he sensed that they had come to a lull in the ranting. "I believe that I'm the masochist in this relationship." Lily stopped dead on the sidewalk, gawking at her boyfriend.

"What _are_ you talking about?" She demanded. Scorpius laughed and pulled her along.

"What I'm saying is that, while in _their_ relationship, that Ed dude was the Masochist, being all; _'I love you and I want to be with you forever, but being around you hurts me because I constantly want to kill you'_-"

"You want to kill me?!?"

"Sometimes, yes, but that's not the point. In our relationship, I'm the Masochist because _something_ bad always happens, such as those girls today, that ends up with me being hurt or in danger because of you, and yet I continually put up with it and take it happily because it means I'm with you. See, I'm a Masochist." He nodded solemnly as they turned down another street and past a park.

"Well, whatever. That's your problem, you're the one who _does_ put up with me. I'm not changing." She thought to herself for a moment. "But you had better not be comparing me to the weak and clumsy Muggle." She shuddered to herself, causing Scorpius to laugh.

"Never!" heexclaimed. "You're so much better than her**.** She deserved what she got." Lily giggled to herself.

"Scor, were you even really paying attention to the movie?" Scorpius scratched the back of his neck.

"Uh, for the most part. I was kinda making an escape plan around the last ten minutes or so…"


	34. Heaven

**AN::** Lollie is my Hero... best Beta evah!!! -glomps like mad- ... anyyyyways... next chapter... apparently this is sad... I've had the idea for months... just not the time to write it... XD...

**

* * *

**

Heaven

Scorpius Malfoy made his way from the cramped office in the Department of International Affairs, which he shared with three other young graduates, to the lift, which would take him down to the Atrium. He was frowning slightly to himself, his forehead creased with both worry and annoyance; it had been four days since Lily had last spoken to him, by Owl Post or otherwise. It was extremely unlike her. Not that Scorpius thought that she was clingy, he liked the fact that she took the time just to send a short note to say hello on random occasions. And, considering it was the Easter Holidays of her seventh year, he should have seen her around more often than he had.

He entered the lift and backed up against the far wall, anticipating the press of people who may enter at any given time. At that moment though, only two grey haired wizards stood around, talking in soft voices. Scorpius leaned his head on the marble lift wall behind him and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"…Very sad for their loss." One of the two other occupants of the lift was murmuring to the other. "Such a good man he was, that Arthur…" Scorpius' eyes flew open in shock as he strained his ears to hear more.

"Yes, but at least he went peacefully." The second man sighed. "The family must be distraught." The first man grunted in agreement.

"Yes, far as I heard, even the Head of the Auror Department, his son in law, hasn't been in at all this week." _Shit…_ Scorpius thought to himself, his head mentally recalling the suspicious lack of Weasleys at the Ministry in the past few days. "I'll be paying my respects to the Weasley family at the funeral tomorrow." The second man nodded along as the doors pinged open.

Both were shocked out of their wits when the usually demure Malfoy boy pushed past them and rushed for the Apparition points down the hall.

* * *

Scorpius appeared with a small crack a few hundred yards away from the Weasley family home of the Burrow, the village of Ottery St. Catchpole visible just on the horizon and glowing with light from the setting sun. No noise was coming from the house, and that was what worried Scorpius the most; the usually full of life place seemed so empty, yet the lights showing from the ground floor proved otherwise. Scorpius bit his lip and made his way forwards in the direction of the kitchen door. He raised his hand to knock, when it suddenly opened slowly. Scorpius came face to face with the elderly Weasley Matriarch. The two of them stared at each other for a few moments before Scorpius bowed his head slightly.

"I only just heard." He whispered lowly to Molly Weasley, who just nodded sadly. Scorpius could make out tears forming in the corners of her eyes, her face already blotchy from what was probably days of grieving. Molly smiled a watery smile at him and raised a hand to his cheek and Scorpius made out the rough texture of her fingers, created by many a hard day's work.

"Arthur always liked you. Hated your grandfather, disliked your father, but he always liked you. He once told me that you were the best thing to happen to Lily. I didn't believe him at first. But he was right." A tear slipped down her weathered and wrinkled cheek and Scorpius offered his handkerchief.

"It's clean." Molly smiled again at his usual mannerisms and wiped her face with the proffered material.

"She's in the Orchard. I can't blame her for wanting to get out of there." She motioned to the still empty**-**sounding house. "I should be getting back in. Just came out for some air." She nodded in a confirmed manner, her lips trembling slightly. Scorpius watched as she hobbled back inside, the door closing softly behind her.

It didn't take him long to find her. She was sitting nestled in the branches of one of her favourite apple trees, the leaves hiding her from the rest of the world. Scorpius dropped to sit at the base of the tree, her bare foot dangling to hang besides her face. They stared out across the fields and, eventually, the sun left them in darkness.

"Do believe in Heaven**,** Scor?" Scorpius almost jumped at the quiet, hoarse voice. He could hear the effect that this had taken on her.

"Why do you ask?" He questioned back, still not looking up at her.

"Because I don't know what to believe. I… I never believed in God, or any kind of religion really… but I just… I can't believe that there isn't somewhere, out there, for people like him." Scorpius finally turned his head to her. She was staring down at him; a sad, lost look filling her eyes. Scorpius raised an eyebrow at her, no real meaning behind it, yet Lily understood exactly what it meant. She slid down from the tree and settled herself in his lap, her head leaning back onto his chest as his hands wound their way around her stomach. Scorpius sighed and kissed the top of her head, still wondering what he should say to her.

"I don't know either. I haven't ever had a reason to think about it, so I don't really know." He paused and frowned before starting again. "You hear all of those religious people going on about the after life. They are so _certain_ that it exists, so then to them there must be a heaven. It therefore must exist from pure will of thinking; it comes from their faith and their belief." There was a short silence, where Scorpius couldn't tell if Lily was awake or asleep.

"But what about those who don't believe?" She pushed herself back into him further, as if trying to mold herself into him. Scorpius tightened his grip on her. It was hard trying to talk to her calmly when he knew she was inches away from bursting into tears and he himself could feel a prickling sensation in his eyes. "What happens to them?" Scorpius breathed in deeply, the scent of the Orchard mingling with the smell that was uniquely Lily.

"I… You know what?" Lily turned around in his lap to face him, her nose a blotchy red and her eyes slightly blood shot. Scorpius couldn't help but feel his stomach lurch slightly, filling with a pang which wanted to help her, comfort her, make it all better. But he knew he couldn't; not right now anyway. It would take time before she was completely better.

She had been one of the closer grandchildren to Arthur Weasley, one of the few who had _always_ put up with their grandfather's nonsense and endless talk of Muggles and his raids and what he was planning to do with all of the junk in the shed which he had gathered over the years. She had been the one to introduce him to the wonders of the Internet, the only one who volunteered to go shopping with him in one of the larger Muggle "Malls" in London, the one who had shown him how to send a text message on the Muggle-Magic mobile phone she had given him for Christmas in her fourth year; so that he could stay in contact with her while she was away at school. Scorpius knew, while Arthur would never admit it to anyone else, that Lily had always been his favourite grandchild. Lily wouldn't just get over the loss of her grandfather overnight.

"What?" She whispered, looking into his grey eyes.

"I don't think that it matters whether or not you are religious as to if there is a _Heaven_ or not. I think… _we_ just have to believe that there is one out there. Those people and their _God_, that's their way of believing in something more. If we believe that _a_ Heaven is waiting for us out there, then there is." Lily nodded and leaned back once more, her eyes focusing up on the nighttimesky; stars spangling the blue**-**black blanket like tiny fragments of glass.

"So _he's_ up there? In Heaven?" she asked him, her voice still not rising above a whisper. "Do you think he believed?"

Scorpius let out a deep breath. He peered up to see what she was seeing while taking her hands in his, still wrapped like a cocoon around her.

"Yeah, I think he did."


	35. Pink

AN:: lol... next chapter! at last! this is dedicated to Paris, and all of my DFSR mates who went with... and to Lola, for being my beta... and all of my revievers and alert peoples...

* * *

Pink

"No."

"Come on, Lily; it looks cute. Plus, it doesn't clash with your hair, because it will still be dyed for my wedding." Rose reached up and fingered a long curly strand of her cousin**'**s newly raven-coloured hair.

"No." Lily pouted slightly and pulled away from the hand. She was standing on a pedestal in the middle of Madame Watkin**'**s Bridal Boutique, her arms crossed over her chest and hazel eyes glaring heatedly at the red-head beside her.

"Lily…" Rose pleaded in exasperation as she smoothed down the frilly hem of the bridesmaid's dress that the other woman was trying on. "Why won't you wear it? For me, your favouritest cousin, at least!" Lily wrenched the skirt from Rose's grasp and her glare intensified.

"I said _no_**,** Rose. Isn't it enough that I agreed to do this for you? I will not wear this… this… _Monstrosity_!" She almost shrieked the last word.

"It is not a "monstrosity", it's a dress." Rose explained patiently to the seething female who, though she was standing on a pedestal, was only an inch or so taller.

"It's _pink_." She said the last word like it was poison. Rose nodded absentmindedly as she held up two swaths of light pink lace to the material.

"Yes. Pale Sugar Frosting Pink. It's in fashion now. They're all wearing it in Parisian weddings."

"Rose." Rose looked up in a bored fashion. "We. Are. Not. In. Paris!"

"I know." Rose kept up the calm façade as Lily continued to seethe. "But I want my wedding to be beautiful and stylish. You should see some of the gowns Mum and Gran tried to make me pick out. I mean; pale green just isn't _in_ this season." She said the last bit mainly to herself, but knew that Lily would be raging more now. She looked up into her cousin's eyes. "Plus, you know I'd do the same for you." She pulled a hopeless, pleading face; puppy dog eyes and all. Lily's rage hit a high and she began a small rant.

"_I_ would never make _you_ wear pink. In fact, _if_ I ever get married," She said with a pointed accentuation on the "if" as she looked across the room. "all_pink_ will not be allowed entrance. Anyone wearing even the tiniest bit will be not allowed in or I will have a fit."

"I can tell…" Rose muttered under her breath.

"It's not that bad Love." Both women looked to where Scorpius stood on his own pedestal to the left of them, the dress maker pinning up the hem of his robes to a more comfortable length, and Varian Zabini, Rose's fiancé, sat on a stool near-by to the blonde while smirking at the bickering women. Lily raised an eyebrow at him. "You look cute." Lily's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Cute?" Anevilly nice smile appeared on her lips

"Cute." Scorpius confirmed as he gave her a lopsided, adoring smile. The smile left Lily's face as she gathered the multitude of fabric that was her dress skirts and, ignoring Roses' half-assed protests, jumped down from the stool. She stalked over to her long-time boyfriend and glared up at him (up at him thanks to the fact that with the stool he was almost two feet taller than her).

"I. Am. Not. Cute!" sheyelled at his face. The dress**-**maker kneeling by his legs hurriedly moved away. With one last glare at Rose, she bustled away with a rustling of taffeta and into the back dressing room.

Rose looked across at Scorpius, where he stood smirking to himself, and tried to hold back her laughter.

"Pale Sugar Powder Pink?" heasked her.

"It was all I could come up with at the time. Did you see her face contort at the name alone?" Varian had his head in his hands as he tried not to snigger too loudly. "Keep your money. Her reaction was good enough." Scorpius' smirk deepened as he shook his head.

"Nah, I consider it ten Galleons well spent." They both sniggered as Varian let out a snort into the fabric of his robe, all trying not to alert Lily and evoke her certain wrath. "So, when are you going to tell her the real dress is already at your apartment?"'


	36. Soap

AN:: So... another short little one... It took me about twenty minutes to write by hand during History (Which I can't understand because it's European history in german and really confusing)... lollie, I'm sorry about all of the double letters in my draft... the laptop I'm using now is kinda evil... -glares-... anyways, thanks to all my reviewers... I think the next chapter, or the one after that marks my being middle way into the challenge... and I have a few more Ideas, that will hopefully last until I can get them typed up. Including another twilight-ish one... lol... "Blood Pops"...

* * *

Soap

Scorpius shivered as he made his way into the locker rooms. The game against Slytherin had been a tough one and, although he had caught the snitch for Ravenclaw in the end, Slytherin's Chasers had been able to out-score and out maneuver his Chasers with every play. The green-and-silver-robed players had ended up winning by fifty points.

He slowly stripped himself of the damp cold robes that he had played in and sighed. The sound echoed loudly in the empty room. All of the others had come in earlier, but Scorpius had stayed out in the rain long after the spectators had left, thinking over the game and what they could do better next time. With the way he two teams had been playing all season, it would definitely be a rematch for the Cup come the end of the year.

The shower was nice and warm, thanks to the never ending heating system supplied by the castle, and he made sure to wash off all of the dirt, grime and sweat that had accumulated on his slightly tanned skin over the past four hours. It felt good to have the spray on his back, undoing all of the tenseness that had wound its way into his shoulder and back muscles.

He exited the small space a few minutes later with a much better outlook on the game; they now knew Slytherin's strategies and could study them and create counter moves while anticipating the next match. They could even attempt to use their moves against them. And it wasn't that bad of a loss. His chasers just didn't play well in the rain. They could have a few practice sessions of the next few months in the conditions like today just to better prepare them. All they had to be able to do was get no more than one hundred and forty behind the snakes and hope Scorpius caught the Snitch in time. In fact, Scorpius felt so good after his shower that he had a small smile on his face as he walked over to his locker, thinking of new plays that could be used to destroy the rival team and their defenses.

Of course, he was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't realize that anyone else had entered the room until a sharp, soft gasp hit his ears, causing him to spin to face the door way, where an open-mouthed girl, who was wearing only a towel stood.

"Lily? Wha-?" Of course, the half naked girl standing in front of him just had to be the Slytherin Chaser who had scored the majority of the day's goals. The very good looking Slytherin Chaser. Who also happened to be his best friend's little sister. _Shit_. Her hazel eyes were staring at him, but at the same time seemed to be focused on something else as her mouth opened and closed silently. It only took him a few seconds to realize that she was staring at his bare torso. He cleared his throat, a slight blush creeping up his neck and cheeks from embarrassment. She was checking him out. _Al's sister was checking him out!_ At the abrupt sound, Lily's gaze snapped from his toned stomach and chest up to his eyes, her own flood of red gracing her delicate, pale cheeks.

"Did you ne-... need something?" he asked, his voice squeaking slightly on the first 'need'. She nodded quickly, but her mouth remained shut. Scorpius had regained some dignity back by then and casually raised a pale blonde brow at her. "Well...?"

"Soap!" she spat out quickly, her voice higher than normal as she tried in vain to keep her gaze from wandering. "I mean, my locker room is out of soap. Can I borrow some?" Scorpius nodded and Lily quickly ran into one of the stalls and out again, not bothering to give him another look as she sped out of the door. "Thanks!" she called and Scorpius soon after heard the slam of another locker room door.

"You're welcome," he replied to himself, a vision filling his mind that he probably wouldn't rid himself of for months. "Shit..."

* * *

AN:: LOLLIE IS THE BEST!!! AND DEPARTMENT S IS ADDICTIVE... XD...


End file.
